Betrothed
by God Emperor Penguin
Summary: A direct sequel to 'Marriage Interview'. Weiss jokingly makes Jaune her fiance but when everyone thinks she's serious, it's up to her to sabotage her own wedding. If she fails, then she and Jaune will be forever joined in holy matrimony and live, supposedly, happily ever after.
1. Something Old

**Betrothed**

**RWBY**

**Chapter One - Something Old**

_Written from the perspective of Weiss Schnee_

**Summary: **_A direct sequel to 'Marriage Interview'. Weiss jokingly makes Jaune her fiance but when everyone thinks she's serious, it's up to her to sabotage her own wedding. If she fails, then she and Jaune will be forever joined in holy matrimony and live, supposedly, happily ever after._

**Author's Notes: **_Please read Marriage Interview first. I'm trying to be serious with this one. ;_; because... oh my god... THIS HAS A PLOT. _

* * *

><p>"<em>Madam Schnee and President Schnee <em>

_request the pleasure of your company at the wedding of their daughter_

_Weiss Schnee _

_to _

_Jaune Arc_"

After Yang finished narrating the wedding invitation, she and Ruby couldn't stop laughing. Even gloom and doom _oh-no-we-gotta-stop-the-White-Fang_ Blake threw in a giggle! _Argh_! I need to stop this wedding. At. Any. _Cost_!

It all started with a stupid joke!

An idiotic, ill-thought out, unplanned, and not-so-surprisingly unfunny joke! How was I suppose to know my parents would take it seriously? And so would everyone else? Especially Jaune… _ugh_! He did no favors when he would literally scream it to the entire world atop the dorms! I mean, come on! Can't I be the funny one for once and not have a joke get completely out of hand? Seriously. Yang gets away with telling jokes all the time! But the _one time_ I get to play one I end up getting betrothed!

I never should of told him he could be my fiance at that stupid marriage interview…

Never try to be a jokester again, Weiss Schnee. Never again will I ever jokingly tell a gigantic doofus he could be my fiance during a marriage interview as a joke. Never, _ever_, again. Because now here I am stuck with a stack of wedding invitations I need to pass out. Invitations to _my_ wedding because as my mother puts it, it is the bride's family duty to handle the invitations. I wish I had a secretary…

"So Weiss, finally tying the knot, eh? It's good to-to-... ah… see you…get married in the… prime… of your life-_haha_!" She just couldn't stop laughing. Yang was rubbing her belly with a smile smeared over her face. "My stomach hurts from laughing too hard. Oh… oh… another fit's coming… haha! It's still funny! Too funny!"

Yang… you could be a bit more serious…

"So the wedding's this Sunday? That's only a few days off." Blake asked as she analyzed the invitation. "Are we going to get new dresses sometime this week?"

"Hey! What happened to the '_we got to stop the White Fang' _Blake?"

"It's just a weekend, Weiss. We can investigate the White Fang anytime we want. But you only get married once. Uh… hopefully?" Blake shrugged. "Well you know, divorce rates are high…"

Blake, how could you? What happened to the debbie downer personality? Where's _my_ Blake? The one who wouldn't have been able to sleep at night over Torchwick. The one that's obsessed with stopping the White Fang? Where's _that_ Blake?

Please, don't tell me you're getting caught up in all this too.

"Oh! Oh! I want a new dress! I want a red one! Blood crimson, yeah!" Ruby was still stuck on the idea of shopping. "I want something flashy but mature… you know like something that makes me look like a sweet and innocent girl with a thorny passionate side people would get disturbed by."

Okay. Ignoring Ruby.

"But look… guys… I have a problem…" I rubbed the bridge of my nose with my hands. How do I explain to them I just don't want to get married to Jaune?

"What's the problem?" Blake asked.

"Yeah? Don't have a wedding planner? _Haha_!" Yang went back to her fit with tears in her eyes.

"Wait! Weiss, you don't have a wedding planner? Oh… my… it's always been _my dream_ to plan a wedding! Weiss! Weiss! Please, please, please, please let me be your wedding planner? Please, please! I promise I'll do a good job."

"Ruby… I don't want a-"

"Hey! My sis may not be qualified but she's pretty passionate about this! You should consider taking Ruby as your wedding planner."

"Please, please, please. please…"

I looked to Blake. I gave her a begging look. Help me out here… Please contribute something to help me diffuse all this nonsense and excitement about a stupid wedding and marriage I don't even want.

Blake thought for a moment.

"There will be cake, right?"

"I. Love. _Cake_!" Ruby screamed. "Don't worry Weiss! With your family's unlimited budget, my ideas, and with the support of Team RWBY, we're going to make Weiss' wedding the best wedding all of Vytal has ever seen!"

Oh please… no. No. no no no…

I took a seat on my bed. I lost the strength in my legs. Ruby, Blake, and Yang were discussing this like a war room full of strategists debating the in-and-outs and details of weddings. Plans were being made. Ideas being thrown around. Oh please no… is this really happening? This can't be happening… these idiots can't possibly think I actually want this wedding, right?

"Guys… Look… I don't want to get married!"

The three of them looked at me and I looked at them.

They were silent a while before Ruby snorted a laugh.

"_Pre-wedding jitters_!"

"Ah… I recall reading about that. Anxiety arising from the prospect of your life going in an entirely new direction with someone…" Blake rubbed her chin before taking a seat beside me on my bed and placed an arm around my shoulder. "Look, Weiss. I know what's like to be under a lot of stress. What with that White Fang… and evil-doers running amok… it keeps me up at night. But you… you should be happy. You're the first one of us in Team RWBY to get married! Aren't you happy?"

I wanted to cry.

"No…"

Blake crossed her arms in thought.

"Okay. Tell you what… I read a few books on photographer and I happen to have a camera… I'll make you a wedding-planning scrap book. We'll take pictures of us shopping for our dresses… especially your wedding dress… picking out flowers…"

"And choosing the cake," Ruby threw in.

"Yeah! Exactly!" Blake turned her attention back to me and rubbed my back. "There's no need to feel so gloomy. I promise that when you look back on these days and they're bygone memories… you'll miss them." Blake faced to Ruby and Yang. "How about we give Weiss some alone time? I need to go check out those books on photography and scrap-book again for references anyways."

Ruby nodded.

"I'll head out and get some wedding catalogs and research the best wedding bouquets, flower shops, bridal stores… so we can have some fun in town and do efficient wedding shopping!"

Yang crossed her arms. "So does this mean I'm in charge of the bachelorette party?"

"Yes!" Ruby clapped excitedly. "Yes! _Yes_! Please!"

"Bachelorette party?" Blake's bow twitched. "Sounds… rather entertaining… Right Weiss?"

No! It doesn't!

"Well alright… doesn't take much planning though… I guess in the mean time I'll test Weiss' husband-to-be Jaune's fidelity." Yang took off her jacket, exposing her revealing yellow undershirt. "Let's see how Jaune reacts to these babies. Tata for now ladies," Yang said before closing the door behind her and headed to Team JNPR's room.

You could hear them from beyond the door..

"Jaune! Open up! Oh never mind." An explosive shock-wave caused the room to shudder. I think Yang just knocked Team JNPR's door down. "Where are ya lover-boy? Ready for some _hard _skinship?"

"Yang! W-What are you doing!? Stop undressing! Please!"

"I'm testing your fidelity, silly! Now come here and give a nice cuddle! Stop struggling, Jaune! This is for your own good! Now tell me, are you going to cheat on Weiss!? Well, bub! _Are ya_!?"

"No! Definitely not! Pyrrha! Save me, please! Pyrrhaaa!"

"Yang! Stop this inappropriate behavior at once!"

"Pyrrha!? Oh… Pyrrha… sweet little Pyrrha Nikos… You dare oppose me and my divinely-just mission to ensure a tranquil union between one of my best friends and her betrothed? Well then… so be it! Prepare yourself for the greatest battle of your life!"

"With pleasure, Yang Xiao Long! But please… can you put your shirt back on first…?"

Bringing my hands to my face, I can't help but think this is a huge travesty by the heavens. Surely someone up there must despise me for all this as Yang and Pyrrha continued their battle heading towards the arena. The sounds of their fight became softer and softer until it vanished but the embarrassment was still there. Why me-why? Blake was rubbing my back trying to comfort me while Ruby went on and on about wedding jitters.

"It's okay Weiss! Want some alone time?" Ruby plucked an invitation of the stack. "See? You delivered mine! Oh… let me take one for Yang too…"

Blake stood up from the bed and held up her invitation. "And you've delivered mine as well so that's one less thing right? Come on Ruby, let's give Weiss some quiet time," said Blake as she left the room. "I'll be in the library if you need me, Weiss."

"Yeah! Hey wait… that was my idea! Blake? Hey wait up for me!" Ruby followed. "I need to do some research on where to shop for weddings!"

And so, alone in the room, was a stack of wedding invitations mocking me and my misery.

* * *

><p>The next day I went to each professor's office to personally deliver the wedding invitations and each professor made a comment. Professor Port ranted about the women he's married in his, ahem, <em>adventurous <em>lifetime. Then there was Professor Oobleck who offered some advice and sagely sayings from past philosophers and historians on marriage. Professor Ozpin simply wished me and my husband-to-be long life and happiness.

As if happiness came just by wishing it.

The last professor that needed their invitation was Ms. Goodwitch. She opened her office door when I knocked. In poise and diplomatic fashion, she offered me some tea and asked what was my business with her today. She seated me across from her in a comfy armchair I held the wedding invitation, engraved with fine print and a wax seal bearing the Schnee family emblem.

"Ah. So it was about this. I've heard Miss Schnee you've recently been betrothed to… Jaune Arc. Well. I won't comment on your decision but I wish the both of you will do well both in academics and life." She placed a cup and saucer before me and poured some tea. Pouring a cup for herself, she continued. "And knowing Mr. Arc, he will be needing _a lot_ of support."

Goodwitch took a long sip of her tea.

"So the wedding… is this Sunday…" It was hard to speak. Nobody was listening to me and my friends were caught up in their roles for my wedding. Blake was taking pictures of me brushing my teeth and Ruby wouldn't stop bombarding me catalogs and pictures of wedding cakes. "Sorry Ms. Goodwitch, I'm just a bit exhausted from it all. Wedding planning… and other things…"

She took another sip and nodded.

"Understandable. Marriage is a milestone event in one's lifetime. No need to apologize for something natural. I imagine I would feel the same way _if I ever married_," Goodwitch said bitterly. "Although it does make me feel rather old to have a student be engaged before myself." She made a soft chuckle. "Ah, to be young. Enjoy your youth Miss Schnee. Though there's many hardships ahead of all of us and the world, at least you are not alone." Breaking the wax seal, Goodwitch read the invitation. "I would be honored to attend your wedding, Miss Schnee," Goodwitch said with a smile.

I wasn't smiling.

"Thank you. I am… greatly… um…" I couldn't get much sleep last night and I was fumbling the lines. "I greatly… am appreciate… I am appreciative… uh-no… glad you can come?"

Goodwitch narrowed her eyes.

"I imagine this has more to do than wedding planning exhaustion, Miss Schnee. Is there something the matter?"

When she finished the question, I nearly cried.

"_I don't want to get married_!"

There was an awkward silence. A painfully awkward silence. I said nothing and neither did Goodwitch. My eyes were stinging and watery. Tears were coming. And cometh the tears, came the lost of my voice. Was it so wrong to not want to be married?

"Truly? You truly do not wish to be married?"

Goodwitch finished her tea and placed the cup on her saucer. Setting aside her cup and saucer, she leaned across the table and touched my hand. Looking into her eyes, I saw my reflection in her glasses. My eyes were red and puffy.

"Yes… I don't… want to be married…"

Goodwitch sighed.

"As my student… no… as a woman, I'll help you… Miss Schnee," Goodwitch said softly. Her answer came like a wave of relief to my ears. Would she really help me? Help me out of this wedding I absolutely do not want? "Sometimes I forget even the brightest of my students are people as well. I was rather insensitive assuming your proposed union with Mr. Arc would be a happy one, even if arranged."

"S-so what do I do," I asked. Even if Goodwitch helped me, there wasn't much she could do against the wishes of my father and mother. And all my friends were too caught up in planning for the upcoming events to even listen to me… as if I could speak up to them at all. "I'm so lost… and alone…"

Her hands were still on mine and she rubbed them gently. It felt comforting, as if my mother were holding me or my sister was hugging me. It felt strangely warm.

"I suggest you talk to your parents and Mr. Arc," said Goodwitch.

"I can't!" I shouted instinctively. "My parents have been waiting for me to be married since forever… and they're sending invitations to all of our family friends and business associates and announcing it on every news channel… I can't just tell them I don't want it! And Jaune… well you know, he's Jaune…"

"They'll understand. As I'm sure Mr. Arc will as well."

"_No they won't_! I need… what I need… Ms. Goodwitch, what I need is a reason to stop the marriage. A reason better than '_oh Weiss Schnee has pre-wedding jitters_'. I need something… an excuse! Yes! I need an excuse to cancel the wedding!"

"An excuse? What for? Isn't telling them '_no_' fair enough?"

"I can't! I just can't! I have a reputation… and I don't want to disappoint my parents. What I want… _what I need_… is for Jaune to do something so outrageously offensive and insulting that my parents will no choice but to call off the wedding. It has to be something that would utterly devastate the Schnee family name if we went through the wedding… he needs to do something… something unforgivable to me… to my family…"

"Something along the lines of Mr. Arc being unfaithful?"

"Yes! That's _perfect_!"

Goodwitch looked at me and gave me a smile. "Then… I suggest you begin making plans. A deception must be built in layers, Miss Schnee and two plans are better than one." Rising from her seat and releasing my hand, Goodwitch walked to the window and looked out to Beacon. "An unfaithful fiance is a valid excuse to call off a wedding while saving face." Turning her back to the window and facing me, Goodwitch continued. "Is there anyone in mind?"

"Anyone in mind what?"

"Someone you could convince to be Mr. Arc's mistress."

* * *

><p>Pyrrha Nikos, where the hell are you?<p>

I ran the halls looking for Pyrrha. The talk with Goodwitch was instrumental in formulating my strategy over the next few days. Yang had already taken it upon herself to spend the week testing Jaune's infidelity, the success of which I doubted. Jaune doesn't respond well to teasing. But Pyrrha Nikos… they're close… and with Yang's aggressiveness it would push them closer together. I've had my suspicions about her feelings for him for a while now. Now it has to be confirmed.

I need to trust my instincts and find her.

Where would a famous tournament fighter be during the afternoon? The arena! Trusting my instincts. Running into the girl's locker room beneath the arena, I found Pyrrha undoing the straps and knots of her armor. Her chest was bare for me to see and she made no attempt to cover herself.

"Oh! Weiss? Hello," Pyrrha greeted me in a neutral tone. She continued removing her armor. "I was about to take a shower. Do you need something?"

Her tone was very formal. Terrifyingly neutral for Pyrrha. Her usual upbeat tone was gone and she made no attempts at modesty. Rather… it seemed like she was placing a large emphasis on displaying her chest to me as she continued to remove armor… her chest being visibly larger than mine. Maybe she was jealous?

Well. That's plus one point for the '_Pyrrha's in love with Jaune_' theory.

"I came to deliver you this," I said handing her a wax-sealed wedding invitation. "You are cordially requested to attend the wedding of myself, Weiss Schnee, and Jaune Arc. I would be delighted if you would honor us with your presence," I finished with a short bow. If Pyrrha wants to play the aggressive brute that displays her might and assets, then I'll counter by being polished and refined.

"I'd love to attend… in fact, Jaune has already asked me to come."

My eyes narrowed. "So he has? Ah. But of course, he's on your team after all. But tradition requires that the bride and her family is the one to conduct the invitations. So it's not formal until I've given you an invitation." Pyrrha took the envelope from my hands, broke the seal and read. "If there are any questions, please do not hesitate to ask me or my _beloved_."

Pyrrha raised an eyebrow and in a slightly annoyed tone replied:

"Your… '_beloved_?"

Plus two points for '_Pyrrha's in love with Jaune_', please.

"Well is he not? We are betrothed after all… He was so charming during the marriage interview. I know I've rejected his advances before but he just… sort of grew on me?" Come on Pyrrha… take the bait… come on…

"He… _grew on you_?" Pyrrha folded her arms and covered her chest.

Plus three.

"Love works in mysterious ways, doesn't it?"

"Yes." Pyrrha agreed sharply before grabbing a towel from her locker and slamming it shut with her semblance. It caused the locker room to vibrate with an unpleasant, metallic sound. "Yes, love does work in mysterious ways," Pyrrha said sadly. "Sometimes love works wonderfully, as it has for you… and others less so. Like for me..." Pyrrha finished softly.

She wrapped a towel around herself and turned her back towards me. Now was the time to strike Weiss! I embraced her tightly from behind. Pyrrha gasped in shock. Good… good!

"Pyrrha…"

"W-Weiss? What are you doing?" I pressed my face against hers and I could the redness through the heat of her cheeks. "Th-this is… if someone walks in they might misunderstand! W-Weiss, please let go!"

Screw them, then. Let them misunderstand. You're going to play right into my trap, Pyrrha.

"If you love someone… you should do everything in your power to get them, as I have done. I was lucky in that it was easy as one-two-three to accept Jaune as my husband-to-be… but others may have a more difficult struggle ahead of them."

"Weiss…"

"Pyrrha," I said before turning her around to face me. My hands gripping her shoulders. Gone was her passive-aggressive posture from earlier but what replaced it wasn't the Pyrrha I knew. It was a bashful and shy Pyrrha. One that resembled a girl whose dreams had just been crushed. This Pyrrha won't work for my plans at all. The Pyrrha I know deep inside of her needs to be revived. "Pyrrha, do you recall what was your nickname from the tournament?"

"T-the '_Goddess of Victory_'… that was what they all called me…" Her eyes went downcast. "It's a stupid nickname… and I don't deserve it…"

I smiled.

"Because you never lose?"

"Never."

"So are you going to give up?"

"...no. No. No! I am not going to give up!" Pyrrha looked at me with determined eyes slowly igniting with passion and confidence. "I'm going to fight! _I'm going to win_!" She bared her teeth at me, gritting together. They resembled fangs. I could see the fire was back in her eyes. So this is the famed _Goddess of Victory_ that strikes terror into the hearts of any challenger?

_Ha_. I hope you win, Pyrrha!

"Women have fought each other for centuries. Since the beginning of time. We fight over silly things such as clothing or jewels… sometimes we fight for things we desperately need, like food or milk for our children… but it's rather shameless to fight over men, isn't it?"

"I will have to disagree on that," Pyrrha stated as she batted my hands from her shoulders. She straightened her back and stiffened her chest, taking in a large breath that enhanced their size. A tactic of intimidation? "I believe fighting for someone you love is a fight worth bleeding for."

It was hard to keep the delightful smile off my face.

"Then may the best woman win, Pyrrha Nikos. I do this because… _when_ I marry Jaune, I want there to be no regrets between you and him. It'd be unfortunate if he were to be unfaithful to me due to some silly lingering affection between schoolmates."

"_If_."

"Excuse me?"

"Not '_when you marry Jaune_.' If. '_If you marry Jaune_.'"

"Haha. Okay. _If_."

Though I knew this was all a trick to get Pyrrha jealous and furious, I still felt fear in my heart. One hand clutched her towel to keep her shame hidden and the other was clenched in a fist. Her eyes were fiery and resolved. Only a fool would deliberately rile Pyrrha on like that… whoever would do so would be destined to lose. Haha! If I marry Jaune… _if_! As if it were a question!

Because I know I won't.

"One last thing, Weiss…"

"Hm?" I was giddy from how well this plan concocted by Goodwitch and myself was going. Undoubtedly, she was going to throw in some last second jabs at me before I left her to her bathing time. "What is it, Pyrrha?"

"Jaune also asked something of me."

"He did?"

"Yes… he actually didn't invite me to the wedding. On the contrary… I don't believe I was ever formally invited…"

"Really? Well you have been invited now."

"I don't believe I'll be needing it," Pyrrha said as she ripped up the envelop and invitation. She tossed it into the air like confetti.

"Why not?"

"Do you really need to formally invite the groom's _best man_?"

* * *

><p>Tonight, all the stars in the sky fell perfectly into place.<p>

I laid on my back on the school rooftop. A blanket was spread out as I began stargazing. My heart was thumping rapidly, excited at how well my plan was going. Pyrrha was to be Jaune's best man and will be taking an active role in wedding preparations. Undoubtedly, she would be using that opportunity to slowly close the distance between herself and Jaune. Friendship becomes romantic, infidelity occurs, and the wedding will be called off.

Someone up there loves me.

The air was cool and refreshing. I had finished a nice hot bath and scrubbed myself clean; I deserved it after all. I may be lonely, but I had the stars for company.

And footsteps.

"Huh? Who's there?" There was the sound of the rooftop entrance opening.

Ah. My _husband-to-be_, Jaune.

"Oh, hey Weiss. Fancy meeting you up here. You know I was just-uh-wandering around getting a nice night stroll and all that." Jaune's face was red and sweaty. His eyes kept darting around and avoiding mine and his posture was shaky. Still in his school uniform, he looked like a child that just got caught and needed a scolding.

But what's he hiding? His hands were behind him.

"What is it, Jaune?" I stood up in my nightgown and wrapped the blanket around me. As I approached, he took a few steps back. Oh… maybe the plan was a success? Perhaps Pyrrha had already succeeded in capturing his heart? This was going much better than expected. "So Jaune. Please, tell me what is it," I said with a hand on his cheek. "We are to be married soon, so you can tell me anything."

"That's… just the thing. The marriage…"

I forced a frown. I had to pretend something was wrong. But I wanted to smile.

"What's the matter?" I leaned in a bit closer. "Are you hiding something from me?"

"That's sort of it." Jaune fumbled for words. "It's kind of complicated, actually. Well, then again it could also be very simple… okay, okay. Long story short is… I… I-okay where do I even start?"

I smiled.

You start off by saying you are madly in love with your partner, Pyrrha Nikos, and today she approached you and you reciprocated her feelings but you were engaged to me. The short version would be the marriage is thus cancelled.

So simple.

"One word at a time, Jaune."

He took a deep breath.

"Okay. Okay. One word at a time. Here I go… Weiss Schnee. I… I…"

"You…?"

"I love you."

_Ha_! Marriage is over! The plan worked! Thank you Ms. Goodwitch! Your advice was invaluable. Thank you Pyrrha for being so jealous and holding an unrequited love for Jaune. Finally… this nightmare is ov-…er… Wait.

"What."

"Okay, one word at a time: I. _Love_. You…"

"No no no, I mean… what? _You love me_?"

Jaune tilted his head. "Of course I love you. Why wouldn't I love you? I'm marrying you, of course I love you. But I haven't gotten to what I wanted to tell you yet. It's just that my family has this thing. Now I know it's going to sound stupid..."

"Your family? A thing?"

Jaune revealed his hands. It held a small box.

"Yeah. A thing." He opened the box.

It was a simple gold ring.

"It's my ancestor's wedding band. My gran-gran was telling me how when she was a little girl they started putting jewels and stuff on them or having fancy engravings. But the Arc family has always used a simple gold ring. My grandmother's wore it before she gave it to my mom and then my mom handed it off to me… to _give to you_."

His hand slipped around my left from beneath the blanket and pulled it into the air. Gently slipping the band onto my ringer finger, he said nothing. His silence was strange and eerie. He bent a knee.

"Weiss Schnee… I promise on my ancestors that I will cherish you and protect you and lay my life down for you. I want us both to be happy."

This can't be happening. It can't.

"Jaune, you don't have to-"

"Yeah, okay with no script it isn't going to work." Jaune pulled out a sheet of paper with handwritten notes on it. "Glad I had Nora write me a script! Okay, so let's see: _Weiss. You are one sexy beast you. I can't wait to rip that gown off you on… our wedding night… and take you to __pound-town_? Argh! Nora..."

Jaune looked up to me glaring at him.

"Try winging it," I suggested sarcastically.

"You're right. But… yeah. Weiss… I know it's a cheap ring and it's old but it really means a lot to my family. I promise when I get some money I'll buy you a better ring. Ya know, one that suits being a daughter of the Schnee family and all. But, if it's okay with you of course, could you wear that ring?"

I hesitated before answering.

"Sure…"

Jaune smiled. "Thanks. Oh yeah, has Pyrrha been acting strange lately?" I shook my head. "That's funny. She's been really bugging me about the wedding. Asking me about details and stuff but I just told her '_Weiss was taking care of everything._' Maybe Pyrrha is one of those obsessed-with-weddings types."

"Oh. No, I'm just leaving the wedding planning to the rest of my team."

"Really? Huh. Didn't expect that."

Narrowing my eyes at him, I asked, "what did you expect?"

"You to be a bridezilla."

"A bridezilla? You mean one of those bimbos who get overly emotional and perfectionist about every single aspect of their wedding? You thought I was one of _those_ people?"

"Well yeah. Glad you aren't though. Big relief actually."

"I… you… Oh never mind." My mother always said the trick to a long and joyful union between a man and a woman is tolerance. Well mother, I don't believe anything will last long or be joyful with Jaune as I desperately want to cleave his face in with an ax.

"Well, I'm going to get to bed. Tomorrow I'm going with Pyrrha to find a suit."

As Jaune turned to leave, I stopped him to ask a question. "Jaune, did you really make Pyrrha your best man?" Jaune turned and nodded happily. "Why?"

He shrugged.

"Who else was I going to ask? Ren? Pyrrha's a good friend and she's the closest friend I've ever had. I don't think there's anyone else I'd rather have. Ha. What about you? Pick a maid of honor yet?"

"No…" I haven't put a single thought into it at all lately.

Jaune rubbed his chin. "Three-way fight between Ruby, Blake, and Yang… I wonder how that'll turn out? Ah it's getting late. You look beautiful tonight, Weiss. But I'm going to head to bed. Sleep well."

And so he left as I waved silently back.

Once again, I was alone on the rooftop in the company of the stars. I held the blanket tighter as the wind began picking up and the breeze was chilly. Walking towards the rooftop entrance, I opened the door and saw the depths of the shadows to the stairs and the distant light at the end of the flight. The moonlight behind me, silvery and soft.

I turned around and raised my left hand. I eclipsed the moon with my ringer finger. The gold ring shined with a tinge of soft silver.

I'll admit, the ring was beautiful… but it's not the ring for me.

When I descended the stairs and returned to my room, I found the rest of my team in their pajamas and on their beds with reading materials of various sorts scattered about. Ruby had wedding catalogs and was looking up stores. Blake was reading on photography and had scissors cutting out pictures. Yang was flipping through magazines headlined with how to plan the perfect bachelorette party.

"Oh hey, looks who's back," said Yang. Putting down the magazine, she cracked her back. "I'm sure you'll be glad to know that even ambushing Jaune naked after he finishes a shower will not make him commit infidelity. Have to admit, I'm impressed."

"Thanks, Yang."

"Also these photographers are turning out well. Want to see?" Blake held up snippets of photographs taken today and yesterday of various people. "I think scrap-booking is going to be my new hobby."

"No thanks. Maybe later. I'm a bit tired."

"Good idea! You need your beauty sleep because tomorrow we are shopping for your wedding dress. Are you excited? Because I know I am," Ruby said clapping her hands. "Alright team, time for shut-eye."

"Aye captain, light's out then," said Yang as the lights turned off before mumbling, "man, who knew planning a bachelorette party could be so hard? I thought all I needed to do was find some male strippers…"

"No strippers," I said as I crawled into my bed. "Absolutely not."

"Whatever you want, Weiss" Yang ignored my request. "Blake, ignore what I just said to Weiss. The male strippers are still a go. I repeat. Still a go."

"Roger." Blake dozed off to sleep. Before long, it was quiet and everyone but me had drifted off to sleep. The moonlight still came through the windows.

I held my left hand up again. It shone in the moonlight.

Questions came to my head: what if this fails? What other plots can I hatch? I need a foolproof plan and I need insurance on top of that.

Marrying Jaune… I can't. I don't want it.

But what if Pyrrha fails?

My heartbeat quickened. What if it actually happens? What if this all goes through and I can't do anything to stop it?

What if I do marry Jaune?

Live together for the rest of my life with him? Is this real life?

Is this really happening?

* * *

><p><em>Chapter One - Something Old Fin<em>


	2. Something New

**Betrothed**

**RWBY**

**Chapter Two - Something New**

_Written from the perspective of Weiss Schnee_

**Summary: **_A direct sequel to 'Marriage Interview'. Weiss jokingly makes Jaune her fiance but when everyone thinks she's serious, it's up to her to sabotage her own wedding. If she fails, then she and Jaune will be forever joined in holy matrimony and live, supposedly, happily ever after._

**Author's Notes: **_THE PLOT THICKENS._

* * *

><p>Another bridal gown was shown before me and my answer was the same as before: "<em>no<em>."

We were in a private changing room in one of the most expensive boutiques in Vale; a perk of being a Schnee heiress. For the past hour, I've been on the sofa rejecting everything they've shown at me. Hopefully my team can get the message I don't want this stupid wedding. Ruby, my self-proclaimed wedding planner, asked for some time alone while Blake, my self-proclaimed wedding photographer and scrapbooker, took pictures of everything: the walls, the pictures on the walls, the windows, and us-especially me trying on the rare dress they forced me to try-laughing or giggling at my expense. Then there was Yang who was seated beside me.

"You sure you aren't a bridezilla?" She asked as she held a Strawberry Sunrise, no ice, with a tiny little umbrella in her hand.

"Yes."

"First '_yes_', I've heard from you all day, Weiss." Yang kicked her feet onto the table which held our drinks and refreshments. "But seriously. You reject every outfit. You nitpick on every detail when we ask you to explain why. It seems like you're having trouble sleeping. Not to mention that temper of yours." Yang grabbed her drink and took a swig. "Grow a tail and start breathing fire and you'd just be a real pale sea monster."

Ruby returned and took a seat on my other side.

"Well since Weiss is a Schnee they have no problems holding the room for us for a week if we asked. But Weiss, we can't stay here all day. We could come back tomorrow since we still have to find a cake, find a location, find a pastor, and start looking for a bartender..."

"Bartenders? Why didn't you mention that sooner, sis? I got the bartender thing covered." Ruby clapped her hands excitedly. "See Weiss? No need to stress. One less thing, already."

I groaned.

"Pre-wedding stress tends to peak during the logistics of the event and during the wedding itself. I imagine Weiss is going through things many of us won't experience for years," Blake added as she seated herself in an armchair.

Ruby nodded. "If you're stressed about the details, Weiss, don't be. I've got it all under control."

I groaned louder.

"How did you even convince my family-never mind that-_how did you convince my mother_ to let you plan the wedding?" My mother would never cease talking about planning her daughter's weddings. She always had a feeling I'd marry first and it was one of those things she kept bringing up every single time we meet: '_are you getting married yet_?' or '_we found someone you might be interested in_' or '_here's another marriage interview_.' I know she's teasing most of the time but you'd get the wrong impression she wanted me wed and shipped off as soon as humanely possible.

"Well, I just gave a very convincing argument." Ruby smiled. "We're best friends after all, Weiss."

"Yeah right," Yang laughed. "Ruby gave her that teary look over video chat and cried until your mom let told Ruby she could do it. In the end, even your mother couldn't resist the good ol' _Ruby-Puppy-Dog-Eyes_ . It's only gotten more powerful since she was a kid. You remember how many cookies you got me to sneak from the jar for you because of that trick of yours?"

"Then dad would ask who took a cookie from the cookie jar."

"And you'd say it was me," Yang said bitterly before continuing. "Okay, technically it _was_ me but you ended up eating the cookie."

The two sisters shared a laugh while Blake took a picture of us. Then the sisters decided to head out and pick out more dresses leaving me and Blake alone. Blake moved from her armchair to the sofa beside me.

"They get along so well. Say, Weiss. You have a siblings?"

_That woman_ came to mind.

"My sister Winter…"

"Ah, guess I'll meet her soon anyways." Blake was fiddling about with her camera adjustments and settings. "So, I noticed the ring."

"Sharp eye," I said as I held up Jaune's wedding band on my left hand.

"Faunus thing," Blake joked. She knows I still have some reservations about her kind. "But still, did Jaune get that for you? It's simple yet so elegant. Like a symbol of your bond together."

"Yeah," I scoffed. More like a chain and ball. "It was his ancestor's apparently."

"Then it must mean a lot to him."

"Why? It's just a piece of gold. I could have crates of these made if I wanted."

"It's the feelings that go into it that count."

"Objects are objects. Things are things. There's no feelings involved. It's like a mirror, even if you look into it all you see is a reflection. It's fake. That reflection has no emotion, no past, no history. All this sentimentality is just so stupid."

"It's like you're going through the five stages of death."

"Huh?"

"Also known as the five stages of grieving." Blake ticked the list off her fingertips. "When someone suffers a loss they go through five stages of emotion: denial, anger, bargaining, depression, and acceptance." Blake sunk into her seat and took a picture of me. "Everyone goes through it: loss. Could I ask you to smile more in your pictures? I know you're going through a lot, but still. This should be a happy time."

Heh. What does Blake know about loss anyways except what she's read in books?

"I'm not grieving anything… and no. You get what you get."

"Guess I'll just work with it then. But Weiss, you won't be free anymore. A while ago you were in denial about the whole being married thing and now you're upset. Weiss, you'll be married. You're going to lose a lot of freedom but gain so much more."

What's to gain?

"A marriage to that idiot... No money, no status, no nothing. It's not like I wanted any of this." I buried my face in my hands and stared at the floor. "It's all because of that stupid marriage interview… and me stupidly saying he could be my fiance...ugh."

"Something must have made you liked him, if only for a brief moment to consider him your fiance."

"Something…"

It was a joke, Blake. It was a joke. Not like she'll listen to me.

"Isn't there anything you want?"

Anything I want? I already have everything.

"I'm content."

"Are you?" Blake sighed and fixed her bow. "But you're lucky, having someone that loves you. And Jaune definitely does. It's _painfully_ obvious."

Really?

He loves me? What does Jaune know about '_love_' anyways? I'd imagine he cares more about being able to say he snagged a Schnee heiress than anything else. What does he care about me? All my life I've had friends and distant relatives try to get close to me for one singular goal: my father's wealth and our family's name.

All of them failed. I wouldn't let them near. I'd rather be alone than exploited. I turned to Blake but Yang and Ruby returned before I could muster a reply.

"Blake, Weiss," Ruby started excitedly. "Me and Yang were outside trying to pick out Weiss' wedding gift-I mean, picking wedding dresses-when we saw Pyrrha and Jaune wandering around the streets through the window. I don't know about you but when someone's husband-to-be is out on the streets with another woman… _su-spi-cious_."

"Yeah. Doesn't seem like he's being very faithful to Weiss is he?" Yang cracked her knuckles. "This seems like a matter worth investigating into."

"Agreed. So as team captain, I propose we postpone the wedding gown hunt and begin a new mission: follow Jaune and Pyrrha to determine the nature of their relationship," Ruby declared. Yang nodded in agreement and Blake patted her camera.

"Hm… if Jaune is indeed having an affair… then we can't let Weiss marry him can we?" Blake looked to me. "Seems like we need more information."

"So Weiss, you okay with that?" Yang asked.

"Yeah."

For the first time today, Blake took a picture of me with a smile on my face.

* * *

><p>All my life, I've wanted to be a businesswoman.<p>

As a matter of prestige, I enrolled at Beacon Academy to become a huntress so I could learn the skills and techniques protect myself and my family's company. But my dream has always been to take over my family's company and raise it beyond where it is. A businesswoman needed to understand both herself and her enemies. And anyone who stands in my way has to be dealt with. Either dealt with, or used to my benefit.

Pyrrha, who confronted me in a deserted alleyway, was part of the latter though she would like to think of herself as part of the former.

"Pyrrha. Good to see you."

"Weiss."

Ruby led the team in following Jaune and Pyrrha through the streets. They were talking, shoulder to shoulder for a while before Pyrrha began noticing us. She looped an arm around Jaune and pulled into a deserted alley. Yang's overactive imagination went wild with the acts a girl and boy could do alone in an alley and so Ruby ordered our team to split off and broke off in a chase.

And I ended up here with alone with Pyrrha.

"So where's Jaune?" I asked.

"He's probably looking at comics at the bookstore. Who would try to find Jaune in a bookstore after all?" Ha. That's true.

"So is there any reason you're here with me alone?"

Pyrrha smiled.

"I have a gift for you, in honor of the upcoming _occasion_."

I did not like how she said the word '_occasion_'.

In her hand she held a small brown paper bag. Raising it to me, she handed it to me. "I understand this is not how tradition works but I've purchased for you a wedding gift. I hope despite our… _disagreements_, we can still be be on friendly terms."

It wasn't the fanciest packaging for a gift I've ever received but it was far from the worst. Taking the brown paper bag I opened it. I had never seen the contents of it before. A small glass jar, with what appears to be a baby-snake, a miniature King Taijitu-class Grimm, in the vial of brown liquid and accompanied with various herbs and spices.

"So is it going to be a surprise as to what this is? Because the suspense is killing me."

The Goddess of Victory continued to smile.

"I've been told the first night hurts a lot… so I thought you may need some assistance. It wasn't cheap but thankfully I still had plenty of my tournament winnings lying around." Pyrrha pointed towards the jar. "That is a lubricant, pain-relief, and an all-in-one _aphrodisiac_."

My eyes went wide.

"What."

"Just take a sip of it and I've heard it'll make you _go wild_." Pyrrha gave an obvious laugh. "Jaune told me he was inexperienced and wished you'd be a bit more aggressive. I thought it was only appropriate to purchase you a wedding gift that benefited the both of you. After all, what helps you… will help me."

Jaune must trust her a lot, apparently? Heh.

I looked at the jar's contents.

The petrified King Taijitu stared at me with it's blank eye. Holding it in my hands terrified me. Not the disgusting snake or the disgusting purposes of the contents within the jar, but something else. It was a thought that lingered. It won't go away. What if my plot fails? What if Pyrrha fails? I had no more schemes or backups to cancel the wedding.

The jar in my hand told me of the future I dreaded: that if I failed… I'd have to spend my wedding night with Jaune. _My first time…_

I felt like vomiting and dropped the jar but Pyrrha with her polarity caught it.

"Thankfully, the jar's lid is metal and therefore magnetic. But I suppose your wedding night is not something you want to think about right now?" Pyrrha placed the jar on the floor. "Use it however you wish, since-worry not-I have my own." Pyrrha revealed an identical jar with identical contents. "Perhaps there is someone I wish to use this with…"

Oh please, yes. Yes. Use it with him Pyrrha. Use this disgusting concoction. With. _Him_.

The excitement made my knee buckle as the strength in my legs faded. I clutched my chest, this was too good to be true: would Pyrrha drug Jaune and force an affair? If so, the scandal would more than be enough to call off the wedding. And I wouldn't have to spend any nights with Jaune.

"Pyrrha," was all I could gasp while struggling not to laugh. "Pyrrha."

She walked over towards me and knelt beside me. Her hand touched my cheek.

"Exciting isn't it? Victory is exciting."

Yes it is, Pyrrha. I know the taste of it all too well but who is the one winning?

"Sorry but the Grimm inside just shocked me a little bit. I have a phobia of small critters." I stood up from my knees and dusted off my skirt. "So what did you win?" I asked out of formality as Pyrrha handed me the jar. "I'm guessing you've found someone as well? Can I assume I'll be invited to the wedding?"

The Goddess of Victory smiled weakly.

"There is someone in mind, but his heart is elsewhere." Pyrrha looked to the contents of the jar in her hand before looking at me with a determined look. "But in the end, I'll win his heart."

"With _unnatural_ help?"

"By any means necessary," she stated before looking back towards the jar. "As a woman also in love with… as a woman in love… I hope you understand what I do is what I must do."

"Of course," I said with a smile. "May the best woman win."

Pyrrha gave me one last smile.

That smile lasted for the briefest moment in life. For a single instant I could feel terror in my heart as this woman's determination would lead her to utterly destroyed if it came to it. So this was the Goddess of Victory? The incarnation of absolute confidence and decided fate? Today I've seen firsthand Pyrrha's majesty.

Shame, a celebrated victor of tournaments but no match for a Schnee.

"I should get going. Leave Jaune alone any longer and he might end up with his head stuck in a toilet wearing a dress. As Jaune's best man, I need to help him finish his side of the wedding preparations." She looked to me, confidence shining brightly in her eyes. "We plan to have dinner at a nice hotel some time before the wedding. I thought you'd like to know."

"I don't need to know every detail and exact whereabouts of my beloved."

"Trust is a key part of any happy union."

"My mother tells me the same thing," I said. My mother is rather preachy about the philosophy of marriage. "She tends to rant on about these kinds of things."

"Mothers are like that."

"Our mothers were like us, about-to-be married."

"So do I have your permission?"

"For?"

"Dinner with Jaune. I was thinking it'd be a late dinner, probably past the last airship flight so we may not able to return to Beacon in time. I supposed we could just get a room for a hotel… but it'd be a shame if there were only the honeymoon suite available."

_Ha_. I see what you're trying to do.

Pyrrha wants to play mind games with me? Break my spirit by broadcasting her intentions? That's cute: thinking I'll be jealous or possessive and make me lose my composure. Oh little Pyrrha Nikos… you've so much to learn. The harder you try, the easier you make my life and the more relief I have over my future.

Oh Pyrrha, you're so greedy. She doesn't just want to win; she wants to break me while doing it.

Well Pyrrha, you're welcome to it.

"That would be a shame… but I doubt it'll happen." I flashed a smile, deliberately insulting. Show no weakness or reaction. Goad the Goddess of Victory on and she'll take any bait. But if you do spend a night with Jaune in a hotel room, I trust my beloved enough with any woman. Even a half naked Yang wouldn't tempt him."

Pyrrha's lips flatlined.

"Very well. I'll see you again later, Weiss."

"Farewell then, Pyrrha." As Pyrrha turned the corner of the alleyway I finished in a soft voice, "and good luck…"

* * *

><p>This feeling was new. I don't think I've ever been this satisfied.<p>

I sat in a small cafe and ordered various drinks accompanied with appetizers to sample. The waitress was in disbelief when I placed the order. It was a personal hobby of mine to travel alone to smaller establishments to try their food. It was comforting to explore and experience new culinary taste. Besides, who needs friends when you have food, right?

"Whoa. Hey Weiss. Seems you got a big appetite there."

The sound of his voice woke me to reality. The one male in this world who didn't see me for the perks of my last name: _Neptune_.

"Oh no… I was just sampling," I said, carefully dabbing my mouth a napkin. Now this was embarrassing, to be caught indulging. "Neptune, please join me."

"Sure. I'm starved." He took his seat and looked at the food. "Not even the slightest clue where to start. But there's a lot, huh?" He plucked a meat skewer and tried it. "This is good. Must be chicken, right?"

"I believe it's rabbit."

"Guess everything does taste like chicken," he said with a smile. I laughed. "So whatcha doing here?"

"Oh just taking having a light snack since I'm exhausted from all the shopping for the wed-I mean-just a little refresher from shopping for some little things. I like to sample restaurants as a hobby. Funny habit of mine to order one of everything."

Neptune tried a curry ball. "That sounds fun. Do you tend to do the restaurant hopping alone?"

"I wouldn't mind company," I said.

"Mind if I join you in the future?"

"Not at all. In fact, I'd be more than happy to have you accompany me."

Neptune gave me a heart-melting smile. "Fantastic."

"So how did you come here?"

Neptune shrugged before explaining. "Funny story about that. I was walking around when Sun found a penny and suddenly he goes flying off screaming something about how the '_this penny's curse! It's pulling me_!' and stuff. Before I could catch up to him he was already down several blocks. Then Pyrrha-I think that's her name-you know, the red haired from Team JNPR? Well, she recommends this cafe to me. Well I wasn't hungry at the time but then she gives me this look and-_shudders_-I mean, Sun is probably alright, right?"

I smiled.

Oh, Pyrrha. _Thank you_.

So she thinks throwing Neptune my way would cause me to indulge in some infidelity? _Ha_. Using sweet Neptune to try to push a rift between me and Jaune? She can't possibly imagine how badly this has backfired. Time alone with Neptune and setting up future plans for potential dates. What a thrill.

"That _is_ a funny story," I said taking a sip of milk tea.

"So how's the wedding preparations?"

I spat the milk tea all over his face from across the table.

"W-Wedding? Wh-what wedding?" I began to panic. I deliberately didn't deliver any invitations to Team SSSN out of fear that the information would reach Neptune's ears, but-okay. Breath Weiss. Breath. Play it cool. "I mean, is someone getting married?"

Neptune tilted his head. "Aren't you?"

Should I lie or tell the truth? Lie or tell the truth? Lie? Truth?

"Weiss, we finally found you," Ruby shouted as she entered the restaurant. My team captain strolled towards me waving before noticing I wasn't alone. "Oh hey it's that one guy on Sun's team… Pluto?"

"My name's Neptune, actually…"

"Close enough," said Ruby before ignoring Neptune altogether. "So Weiss, we found this great place down on Main that sells bridal go-"

I quickly silenced her mouth with my hand.

"Haha. Yeah. Sure. Let's go. Hey Neptune I'm going to pay the bill and we can catch up later, okay? I mean, you can just find me later and give me your number. S-so, see ya," I shouted as I paid the cashier and dragged Ruby out of the door. That looked bad, like really bad. Neptune looked too confused that he sat in his seat and didn't follow.

It worked, I guess.

"Weiss, air," Ruby began gasping. "What was that for? That wasn't very nice at all," she pouted. A small price to pay in order to keep Neptune in the dark about my marriage. "Come on, we need to meet up with Yang and Blake. We found this great bridal gown store and-get this-they weave _dust_ into their wedding gowns. How cool is that? Almost as cool as a high-caliber sniper rifle stuck into a nun-chuck, right?"

Giving Ruby a weak smile, she continued to drag me to the store.

The store itself felt… shady. There was a creepy vibe from it. From the pictures of shadowy buildings, painted in excessive black, to the shrunken heads. It felt like the lair of a witch.

Who in their right mind would pick this place?

"Blake loved this place when she first walked in," Ruby said cheerfully. "Kind of feels like walking into a ghost story. Yang thought black might be more your color."

Confirmed beyond all doubt: my teammates are insane.

"For a wedding?"

"Always gotta try to break new ground, Weiss," Ruby replied as she pulled me deeper in.

When we finally found Yang and Blake, they were talking to the store attendant. The incense was heavy and thick. Ashes in the air stung, making my eyes watery. Black and red drapes surrounded the walls with mirrors placed throughout. There was a ring of sofa and arm chairs around a table, with brewed coffee, that Yang and Blake were already seated.

The red-and-gold dressed attendant was standing.

"Greetings. You must be Miss Weiss, correct? I am Cinder Falls, owner of this establishment. I heard you were getting married. Congratulations." She extended a hand, which I accepted. Her hand felt warm. "My my," she said. "Your hand is cold. Please, I've made some coffee. Take a seat," she offered.

"Yo Weiss, take a seat," Yang patted an empty spot between herself and Blake on the sofa. "Cindy here was telling us how she makes dresses weaving dust. They're expensive but they do sure look high-class. The samples we've seen are amazing."

"Oh Miss Yang, you flatter me. I simply do what I was meant to do in life. Nothing more, nothing less." Cinder walked over to a small cabinet and withdrew needle, string and cloth. "I prefer to custom tailor all my dresses. So Miss Weiss, if you could please… undress."

"Eh?"

That escalated quickly.

"Don't be shy, we're all girls here," Cinder assured. "You have nothing I haven't seen a thousand times over before. I assure you, I will work quickly and diligently to ensure the perfect wedding dress weaved with the finest dust."

Yang slapped my rear.

"It's getting hot in here," Yang teased. "So take off all your clothes."

"Guess no pictures, huh…" Blake said sadly.

"Absolutely not," I confirmed.

"Hey, Blake just snap a few. Weiss won't notice."

Stupid Yang, I thought as I began undoing my dress. "I swear, all of this over a stupid wedding dress." Cinder smiled as I stood before her and gestured for more. "What? You want me to take off _everything_?"

Cinder just smiled.

"Come on, Weiss. If it makes you feel better then I, as team captain, can order everyone to take off their clothes with you! It can be a team bonding activity so we can get comfortable with each other and who we are."

"No thank you," I said as I quickly removed the last vestiges of cloth that still gave me body some decency. "There, satisfied?"

"Very," Cinder said as she approached with scissors and needle. Cool white cloth was thrown around my body as Cinder quickly began working. Tightening and fastening parts and in an instant sewing the cloth together. "This white dust-cloth is made from specialized ice-dust fed to silkworms. The silkworks make cocoons of silk-dust which are harvested. Fabric is made from the silk-dust."

"It's an elegant process," I said flatly. Of course I knew all of this as heiress of the Schnee Dust Company. "Simple yet powerful."

"Power indeed," said Cinder as she continued her work. "It appears your friends have left."

I looked to the empty seats on the sofa. "Where did they go?"

"Something about a wedding gift? I'm not sure. I become rather engrossed in my work," she said as she tightened the ribbons on my waste. "I tend to embroider as I design," she said. I looked into the mirror. The single white cloth thrown around me had begun forming into a clear dress with floral patterns and snowflake designs. "I heard you were the heiress of the Schnee Dust Company. I couldn't decide between flowers or snowflakes and I thought-they are rather similar after all."

"The pattern?"

"No. They both _fear fire_," she said softly. "I have some last minute touches, do you mind closing your eyes, Miss Weiss?" Her hands were sliding up and down the length of my limbs. "I want the final product to be a surprise."

I didn't trust her, but I closed my eyes anyways.

It felt like a wave of ice water wash over my body. An arctic breeze that send an icy chill through my veins. Cinder's hands had a soothing warmth, as if the cloth on my skin were frozen blocks and she was melting them into place. At the end of it, the chill passed, and I felt lukewarm soft cloth on my skin.

"Is it over?"

"Yes."

I opened my eyes and looked into the mirror. The sight of my bridal gown took my breath away.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Cinder said as she placed her hands on my shoulders through the sheer fabric. "A blushing bride." Her fingers traced the cloth collar on my neck. "Making vows." Her fingertip traced down the sheer until the ridge of cloth above below my collarbone. "Until death do you part." Her hand ended over my breast. She pointed towards my heart. "I do."

"Th-thank you." I was at lost as to what to say. "H-how much is it?"

Cinder smiled. "Just pay me for the dust-cloth. My services for you are free. I'm rather sentimental about these things. Weddings should be a time for celebration and not one to worry about expenses." She assisted me in undressing and I placed my clothes back on. "I believe your friends should be somewhere near by. Please come again."

Cinder bowed as she handed me a bag with my wedding gown inside.

It felt light.

* * *

><p>I found the three stooges painfully trying to hide the fact they were shopping for wedding gifts for me. But ignoring that, we continued the preparations finishing most of the essentials. The wedding cake was simple, Ruby demanded the largest one and told the baker to double the size. The only thing left would be to find a bartender and a venue. Blake also wanted to have a photograph session. When we finished placing all the orders and planning the week, we boarded the airship and returned to Beacon.<p>

I was exhausted.

It took a long bath and dinner before I realized how futile the preparations today were. The wedding would be called off. Ruby would be saddened the cake ends up being a lie, but I still had the dress. It was rather beautiful, but what a waste.

Maybe I'll save it for when I do actually get married.

After dinner, I began heading to the school rooftop to stargaze. On the stairwell, I heard voices. And I knew exactly who they were: Pyrrha and Jaune. Oh Pyrrha. What trick will you play now?

Peeking through the slightly open door, I spied them on the roof. Hopefully they were engaging in a secret tryst and I could expose them in an instant.

"I'm sorry, Pyrrha," said Jaune. "I can't."

"Is that your final decision?" Pyrrha asked sadly. "Isn't there anything I could do?"

"No… Sorry."

"Don't apologize," Pyrrha coughed. "It's not your fault. It's mine. You did nothing wrong. You're engaged after all." Pyrrha laughed, her look downcast. "But thank you for listening to my stupid feelings."

"Your feelings aren't stupid."

"_Well they couldn't reach you_," Pyrrha screamed. "S-sorry," she apologized softly. "Are you sure there isn't anything I could do?"

"Pyrrha…"

"Okay, I get it," Pyrrha looked down on the floor. Jaune placed his hands on her shoulder. "I understand, I understand…" Pyrrha slide down to her knees. "I understand… I completely understand…"

Jaune knelt down in front of her.

"We're still friends, right?"

Pyrrha said nothing. Jaune slide his arms around her, trying to comfort her in a hug. "You're so warm, Jaune…" Pyrrha said softly. She didn't return the embrace but her hands rose.

Her semblance activated and Jaune found him lifted into the air.

"Wh-wha? Pyrrha, let me down," Jaune begged as he found himself in the air. The armor of his outfit was polarized as Pyrrha kept him afloat. "Pyrrha, what are you doing? Let me down, please."

Pyrrha looked up and said nothing before Jaune fell back to the roof, his body flat on the ground. Still on her knees, Pyrrha crawled over to Jaune laying on his back. She approached like a snake stalking its prey and found herself a top of him. So Pyrrha, this is how you strike? I nearly gasped from the boldness.

So this is how the Goddess of Victory takes fate into her own hands?

"Jaune… _I want you_."

"Pyrrha… please…"

"Jaune…" Pyrrha began undoing the knots of her armor. Slowly removing the peripherals on her arms and legs before working on her chestplate. The metallic rings and bands began adding to the binding that held Jaune in place. "You can't run, Jaune…"

"Stop. Pyrrha, please… you're crying… you know this isn't right."

"I know… I know…"

"Pyrrha, you're hurting me."

"And you think I'm not hurt? Every single time you talk to her, every single time you look at her, those little glances in class, those stares at lunch, you think I'm not hurt?" Pyrrha began coughing. "I have everything: trophies, tournaments, fame, glory… but the one thing I desired most is right beneath me… and so far away… _unobtainable_!"

Pyrrha's shoulders rose and fell. All I could see was her bare pale back. I could intervene at this moment, but it'd cause more problems for everyone instead of benefiting me… Jaune wasn't seduced. On the contrary, the idiot was proving to be ridiculously faithful…

._..to me_.

Pyrrha waved her hands. Jaune's belt began unbuckling and his armor undone. His limbs were still pinned and Jaune said nothing in protest. He stayed quiet as Pyrrha continued her work. Should I intervene? Should I stop her? Create a misunderstanding and end this?

Every so often while Pyrrha worked on Jaune's clothes, she would gently touch his cheek. His eyes on her eyes, not wandering anywhere else on her body.

It was terrifying, to see the untouchable Pyrrha so vulnerable.

Pyrrha was straddling Jaune. She leaned down, as if to kiss him, when Jaune spoke.

"I love Weiss."

Pyrra stopped. Withdrawing herself from Jaune, she hastily dressed herself. Pyrrha released the magnetic holds on Jaune and he began redressing himself as well. They both said nothing until both appeared decent.

"Sorry," Pyrrha said sadly. Her back was to Jaune.

"It's okay. I just never knew."

Pyrrha chuckled. "Well now you know. And I guess I never had a chance…"

"Sorry."

"Don't apologize, Jaune. You did nothing wrong. But could you answer me one thing?"

"Anything."

"If… if I had approached you first instead of Weiss, would it me that you would wait for at the altar instead of Weiss? If I hadn't been such a coward, or so stupid, would it have been me? Would you have loved me, instead of her?"

It was a while before Jaune answered.

"Yes."

Pyrrha laughed. "Then I have no regrets."

Standing up, Pyrrha held her red-dress drape tightly around her shoulders. She turned to Jaune who did not look at her. She took a step towards him, before deciding not to advance any further. And so, she retreated and approached the roof entrance.

She opened the door. She saw me. But I saw tears and shock in her eyes.

Pyrrha brushed past me descended the stairs. The only thing she said to me was a quick phrase, a string of words new to her vocabulary. She said it quickly, almost in passing, and a momentary distraction and I would have missed it. It was a phrase she must have never said before in her life:

"Congratulations. I lose. You win."

After Pyrrha, I left quickly as well, returning to the room.

The plan has failed. Jaune couldn't be tempted into an adultery against me. My heart began racing. It was happening, I would be married to Jaune. Pyrrha was broken. Her friendship with Jaune ruined because I goaded her.

I entered the room and my team bombarded me with a surprise.

Colorful balloons and streamers shot all over me.

"Surprise!" The three idiots cheered excitedly for some reason.

"What are you guys doing?"

"We're here to present you with our wedding gifts," Ruby proclaimed. She revealed a small red wrapped package with a white ribbon. "Here ya go, Weiss."

"Same," Blake said as she offered a black package with a white ribbon.

"Yup. Here's mine," said Yang. Hers was yellow with a white bow.

"Thanks?"

"Open them, open them, open them," the trio chanted.

"Okay," I said meekly. Opening the three packages, I found each of them contained a single colored gemstone with a symbol emboldened on each. "What are these?"

"Friendship gems," Ruby cheerfully explained. "You needed something new for your wedding… so while you got the dress, we got you these. Mine means _passion_!"

"Passion in bed, alright," joked Yang who earned a slap on the arm from Blake. "Hey!"

"Mine means _wisdom_," said Blake.

"And mine means _freedom_. Which is kind of stupid since you're getting hitched which is like the exact opposite of freedom. But hey, I like yellow." Yang shrugged. "Hope you like 'em."

"Thanks," I said softly.

"Well, good job team. Another day, and another thing off the list. Tomorrow, we can start checking wedding venues and Blake can start a photography shoot." Ruby looked around for approval from the rest of the team. "So we should get some rest, right? Blake? Yang?"

"Agreed," Blake yawned.

"Definitely. Looking for strippers is hard work you know?"

As the lights went off and the trio went to sleep, I could only lay awake in bed. The moon had risen and the air was chilly. The memories of the rooftop wouldn't leave my mind. Pyrrha was defeated, but I wanted her to be victorious. Now there has to be a new plan, to replace the old.

The thought wouldn't leave my mind and kept me awake.

I tip-toed out of bed and pulled the wedding gown from the bag.

Standing in front of the mirror, I held the dress to me, and looked at it. The sheer fabric and the soft veil, the floral patterns and snowflake symbols, it all looked so beautiful.

I didn't want any of this.

But my reflection looked so perfectly fated for it.

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Two - Something New <em>


	3. Something Borrowed

**Betrothed**

**RWBY**

**Chapter Three - Something Borrowed**

_Written from the perspective of Weiss Schnee_

**Summary: **_A direct sequel to 'Marriage Interview'. Weiss jokingly makes Jaune her fiance but when everyone thinks she's serious, it's up to her to sabotage her own wedding. If she fails, then she and Jaune will be forever joined in holy matrimony and live, supposedly, happily ever after._

**Author's Notes:** _Two more chapters to go.  
><em>

* * *

><p>"I believe in true love. Since I was a little girl, I've always thought it existed. Maybe it wasn't for everyone, maybe it wasn't even for me… but I wanted to believe. It was a glimmer of hope I kept. I've fought hundreds of powerful warriors in the arena and I've defeated them all. All the accolades and trophies and triumphs and parades… through it all I kept searching. I kept looking. I found nothing. Then, I came to Beacon and here I met <em>him<em>. He was quirky and a bit of a goof but he had his charm. Anyone could tell he had a good heart. Jaune's also a bit of a flirt, so I thought nothing of it whenever he made advances on Weiss… but deep down, it nagged me. It bothered me, like an itch that wouldn't stop. And when I found out they were engaged… all that annoyance, that irritation, that frustration… it was gone. Vanished. All I have now, is an _unquenchable rage_."

Goodwitch sipped on her tea, listening to Pyrrha who laid on the couch. In her comfortable armchair, Goodwitch nodded and offered, "water?"

"N-no thank you," Pyrrha mumbled before continuing. "Is it wrong, professor? It's like a crime to feel this way. I'm mad. I'm so angry. I have all this rage and fury and nothing to destroy it with."

"Do you have enemies?"

Pyrrha closed her eyes.

"There's a rival I cannot destroy and I cannot hope to defeat."

"So why not put all your efforts into finding a path to victory instead of wallowing in your misery?" Goodwitch took another sip. There was a cough. Pyrrha's eyes became teary. "Are you sure I cannot interest you in some water or tea?"

Pyrrha ignored the offer. "Her victory has been decided. My defeat… assured."

"I must admit, Miss Nikos, that when you came to my office asking to chat I didn't think you'd discuss your personal relationship problems. But that isn't to say I'm repulsed, on the contrary, I'm honored you trust me so."

"Thank you for listening, professor," Pyrrha said softly. "Should I keep fighting?"

Goodwitch looked down. "As a teacher, it is a shame to see infighting between classmates. There is a bond you all share and the conflict can either strengthen those bonds or destroy them utterly."

"So perhaps it's best to accept defeat…"

"Let me finish, Miss Nikos," said Goodwitch who straightened her glasses. "But as a woman, you should fight tooth, blood, and nail for what you love. That is my belief anyways, the belief of an old, bitter woman for what it's worth."

"You aren't that old, professor. I mean, I don't believe you are…"

"I'm older than you think, Miss Nikos. Now, it's still early in the morning and I've much to work. You should get some breakfast. But feel free to come back at anytime should you need to," said Goodwitch as she escorted Pyrrha to the door.

"Thank you," Pyrrha said with a bow and left. "I'll keep fighting… somehow…"

Goodwitch gently closed the door. Walking back to the chair, she took downed her tea before calling me out.

"You can come out of the closet now, Miss Schnee," she said.

Tumbling out of Goodwitch's wardrobe, I found myself face flat with a pile of her clothing stacked a top of me. Various drapes and formal attire a top of me, I struggled to rise until Goodwitch waved her wand and I found myself standing upright and the wardrobe restored.

"Do you always wear the same clothes?"

Goodwitch frowned. "What's wrong with my clothes? They're comfortable and form-fitting."

"I really shouldn't be the one talking…" I complained. "But it seems Pyrrha hasn't given up quite, yet." I took a seat where Pyrrha had been laying just moments earlier.

"No, that girl is stubborn. Being undefeated and being called things such as '_untouchable_' or the '_Goddess of Victory_' would get to most people's heads… for Miss Nikos, it weighs heavily on her heart because she knows she's none of those things."

"She has to win. My future depends on it."

"It appears the root of your problem is Jaune and his genuine feelings for you."

"Genuine feelings? He's just after the benefits of my last name and the bragging rights of bagging a Schnee heiress," I scoffed. Jaune was no different from the hundreds of others before him who've only pretended to be in love with me or deluded themselves into thinking so. Just another idiot who got lucky with a joke.

"Whatever you think, time is running short. You've only a few days left."

I sighed. "There's the photography session today, then the bachelor and bachelorette party… then finally the big day itself." I shuddered at the thought that it would come to that. "Things seem to have become awkward between Pyrrha and Jaune, so I can't count on her tempting him anytime soon."

Goodwitch poured herself another a glass of tea.

"Miss Xiao Long is another candidate… she's the… ahem… _flirty_ type. Then there's also Miss Belladonna. Though she doesn't think I notice, she has an affinity to doodling and scribbling rather smutty pieces in her notebook."

"I doubt either of them could sway that gigantic idiot even if you stripped them both naked and poured honey over them."

Goodwitch sat silently.

"Rather crude coming from you, Miss Schnee."

"Sorry. It's just that I don't want to get married…"

Leaning back into her chair, Goodwitch offered her counsel, "you could always simply tell him it's off and that you were mistaken in choosing him. It may bring a momentary dishonor and embarrassment but-"

"Absolutely not," I said. "I can't do that."

"Your pride is going to ruin your future," said Goodwitch. "Are you sure being able to hold your head up high for a brief second is worth the unhappiness for, quite literally, a lifetime?"

There has to be a way out of this, I thought.

"It's fine," I finally said. I retrieved the jar that Pyrrha provided me as a wedding gift. "There are still some tricks left that I can play…" I showed the jar to Goodwitch. "Apparently it's a powerful aphrodisiac…"

Goodwitch adjusted her glasses.

"I'm already quite… _familiar_ with this product. It's not something a student like yourself should have in her possession. But tell me, what do you intend to do with this?"

"Use it on a certain idiot, obviously."

Goodwitch smiled. "Classy," she said. Did Goodwitch tell a joke? "Normally I'd be against this, but I'm very interested in seeing how Mr. Arc responds to this… _supplement_."

"I just need a situation where they're together…"

"Although fascinating to see the result, I'd recommend holding off on it. A heavy hand may cause unexpected and uncontrollable results. You should try something else, before potentially ruining one's function to have children or inflicting permanent emotional scars."

"So what do you suggest?"

After pondering for a bit, Goodwitch suggested, "perhaps something akin to the suspension bridge effect? It's an effect where two persons are on a swinging suspension bridge and if the two are of the opposite sex, they will feel an intense attraction to each other after the bridge has stabilized. This is because the adrenaline and suspense of being on the unstable bridge replicates the same biochemical responses as being in love."

"A misattribution of affection, then?" I thought on it for a bit. "It sounds perfect."

She nodded. "Now all you need, is your bridge."

* * *

><p>"Look at that, team! The Beacon Bridge! Isn't it perfect for our photography shoot?" Ruby embraced the wind and sun. "Isn't it beautiful?"<p>

"Fortunately, Goodwitch allowed us to use last minute for the photo-shoot," Blake added.

"Nice area," Yang agreed. "This is perfect. for taking pictures of Weiss in her wedding."

Yes. Yes, it is perfect.

Goodwitch has allowed us the use of the Beacon Bridge, a newly renovated suspension bridge first built to commemorate the end of the Great War. It was a walking bridge, with trees planted and a cobblestone path paved in, giving it an old world charm. Blake chose the spot for the romantic view.

"So when we will get started?" I asked.

"Why the rush, Weiss?" Yang placed a shoulder around me. "So enthusiastic today."

I'm definitely enthusiastic today.

Yang had chosen a rather revealing yellow dress that, though simple, would have certainly caused heads to turn. Blake and Ruby were wearing similar but definitely more modest dresses of black and red respectively. I could feel Yang's chest press against me from behind, and the thought of her suffering a wardrobe malfunction during the wedding crossed my mind.

"I'm less eager and more exhausted."

"Aw, don't be like that Weiss," said Ruby. "We still have to wait for Jaune and Pyrrha. Still a bit of a surprise Pyrrha is Jaune's best man because of you-know-what."

Blake tilted her head. "What?"

"Because Pyrrha's you know… kind of… how do you say?"

Yang leaned closer. "Kind of what?"

Hopelessly in love with Jaune? I know.

"Pyrrha's a girl!" Ruby shouted. "Jaune's '_best man_' is a girl. Isn't that kind of… strange? Shouldn't it be like '_best person_' then?"

Oh Ruby. Sweet, innocent Ruby.

Yang turned to me and whispered, "and here I thought she was going to say Pyrrha was in love with Jaune. But hey, no worries Weiss, Jaune seems to be the most faithful guy on the planet. He's stuck on you like peanut butter on jam so no need to be a Jelly-Weiss, okay?"

"I don't think I'd mind if Jaune attracted others…" I mumbled.

"Oh? So you're okay with Jaune having mistresses? Maybe I should apply… haha, I'm just joking with your Weiss. Or was I…?" Yang, please don't be joking. Submit your application and I'll fasttrack it, personally.

A short while later, Jaune and Pyrrha appeared walking at some distance from each other. Unexpectedly, Pyrrha wore a black pantsuit and, more expectedly, Jaune wore a white suit. With the right touch of make-up, Pyrrha could easily pass for a beautiful-looking guy. And though I'm loathed to admit it, Jaune did look nice.

We said our hellos and greetings. Pyrrha was quiet, speaking only when spoken to and avoiding my eyes and Jaune's. When it was all said and done, we began walking across the bridge to the target of the photo-shoot.

Soon, my plan will be set into motion.

The schedule was set as Blake planned out the photos she wanted to take. First it would be myself and my bridesmaids then Pyrrha and Jaune before Ren and Nora come along later to photograph all of us together. At high noon, when Jaune and Pyrrha are taking their pictures a top the edge of the bridge, a _completely unforeseeable_ earthquake will occur, causing the bridge to rock. Jaune, for all of his stupidity and lack of skill, will fall over and Pyrrha will leap in after him.

The rushing river below should carry them somewhere downstream while I lead the team on a wild goosechase giving Pyrrha and Jaune time alone to sort things out and, hopefully, have Jaune fall madly in love with Pyrrha another.

So simple.

Blake continued to have us take photographs and, as I predicted, she did not allow a single deviation from the schedule. She was determined to compose all the proper photographs before we had a free shoot session in the later afternoon. I checked my scroll constantly, as the earthquake was expected to arrive at noon sharp, courtesy of a certain good witch.

"Weiss, hello? Ruby to Weiss. Ruby to Weiss."

"Huh?"

"You've been checking your scroll a lot lately," said Yang. "Waiting for some important message? Perhaps, from a certain Neptune?" Yang snickered before turning to Ruby. "Of course not, Weiss would never have unfaithful thoughts like that. Ever. I mean, Weiss is just so rigid and stiff there's no way the ice queen would ever think of Neptune when she's got Jaune, right?"

Yang's eyes burned with fiery confidence. I caught a look from Pyrrha who overheard. She turned away from me. Her ploy from earlier wasn't as successful as she'd hoped. Jaune himself was getting scolded by Blake for his posture. Pyrrha stood by silently.

Don't worry Pyrrha. You'll win Jaune but on my terms.

There was a few minutes left and Pyrrha and Jaune's session were nearly done. The last photograph was supposed to be of them standing atop the edge of the bridge, with the mountains and forests behind him to create a scenic view.

If Pyrrha wore something more feminine, it'd have looked rather romantic.

Since I was so caught up in my thoughts, I didn't realize Ruby had approached Blake.

"Blake, Blake, Blake, Blake," Ruby shouted jumping up and down. "You promised a change in schedule for me. You promised. Remember? As the official wedding planner for the wedding, you said I was allowed one schedule change and I'm using it now!"

"Fine, Ruby. What is it?"

"I want Weiss and Jaune to take a picture on the ledge of the bridge. It'll have one of those, high noon, end of the world type feels. You know?"

Blake sighed. "Sure, let's make it quick. Hey Weiss, get over here. You're taking a photo with Jaune."

Wait.

"What?"

Before I knew it, I had been dragged By Yang and Ruby to the ledge and placed next to Jaune. Pyrrha stepped down from the ledge and gave me a glance before looking away. I took her spot beside Jaune, who appeared nervous with all the attention.

"H-Hey Weiss," he said. "How are you liking the ring?"

I was panicking. Noon was going to be here in under a minute.

"I-It's good. But hey, say, Blake. I need to use the restroom, so how about we post-pone this?"

Blake shook her head.

"One picture, then we can use one of our three restroom breaks. I'm not going to waste anymore time on this, so hurry up."

I quickly embraced Jaune.

"Take it quickly, Blake, please?" I said with a great, big, and forced smile.

"Hey Jaune, smile," Ruby shouted cheerfully. "You're going to look like one of those strict and stern husbands if you don't turn that frown upside down. Come on, just a smile. Pretty please?"

'It's a bit hard to smile like this," said Jaune. He put his arm around me. "O-Okay, is this better?"

"Much bet-"

Then came the damned earthquake.

Everyone fell to their knees and braced themselves. Yang ran to Ruby who covered shielded her while Blake held tightly onto her camera. Everyone was reacted appropriately to the earthquake, except for me and Jaune. He held onto me too tightly and we toppled over. I wasn't prepared to take a landing but Jaune held on to me.

"I'll protect you, Weiss," he said.

The last thing I saw before looking up towards the sky was the look on Pyrrha's face. It felt slow and unreal, her eyes wide and mouth moving slowly open. Her arms stretched out, thinking as if her polarity could affect us. The _Goddess of Victory_ thought she could save us.

Or more specifically, just Jaune.

* * *

><p>When my eyes opened, there was a cold mist of white around me.<p>

Was I dead?

If this was death, then it didn't seem so bad. Maybe I didn't live a long life but at least I could say it was spectacular one, one I wouldn't want to live again. An angry father, missing relatives and friends. To imagine an entire race despising your family for trying to make their place in the world. What a life, a life that burns twice as bright and burns half as long.

I placed my hand to the ground and found the grass and dirt frozen solid.

"Huh?"

Tracing the grass, they shattered like thin ice at my touch. The river was also frozen, each ripple and wave solidified. The leaves from the trees fell like world of the afterlife was a peculiar place.

My chest was cold when I realized the floral and snowflake patterns of my bridal dress was glowing. the dress was still immaculately clean and the dust woven into it made my blood fell chilly.

How strange.

"Weiss? You awake?"

"Jaune?"

There he was, my husband-to-be. Ah, that figures. He must have died with me. And we were set to wed after all. I suppose it's not enough I had to face a lifetime with Jaune but now I get to spend an eternity with him.

Just wonderful.

But what's Jaune doing with all that wood in his hands?

"Everything's frozen, Weiss. You looked alright and just fell asleep from the fall, so I went to get firewood. Thought you'd be cold." Jaune looked around in the mist. So I guess we aren't dead? "For some reason everything became a winter wonderland after we fell and the mist is way too thick to see through. We'll probably have to get to higher ground if we want to see over it."

"When did you grow a spine and brain?"

Jaune laughed.

"Pyrrha taught me," he said while placing the firewood down and setting up stones in a circle. "But you have to be cold so I'll get this fire started." Jaune took some flint tinder out of his pocket. "Dad gave 'em to me. Told me to always be prepared," he said as he began creating sparks. "Gotta protect the ones you love, right?"

Heh, right.

"I didn't think you'd be so reliable." It was genuinely impressive. I sat across from his stone ring as be continued to work on his fire.

"I try but it usually ends up blowing up in my face. I guess that's the biggest joke of my life. I want to do the right thing but I have absolutely nothing to back it up with. So what's the point?" Jaune leaned back as the fire came alive. "Weiss… if you don't want to marry me, then I understand. I know I'm kind of useless."

My heartbeat stopped. Did he just offer to stop the marriage? Is this real life?

"Are you sure?"

"Maybe it's those pre-wedding jitters, Ruby was telling me about. But the closer it gets to the wedding date, the more I think that maybe, I'm not worthy."

I said something stupid. Maybe it was out of instinct. Maybe it was out of pity. But it was definitely stupid. For all of Jaune's idiotic faults, at least he's faithful. Then again, my schemes may not be so foolproof.

"You are worthy."

Jaune smiled.

"Thanks," he said softly before looking back into the fire.

There it was. The chance to end all of this madness. The perfect opportunity to simply let it all go and pass it off as a joke. Sure, parents and friends would be disappointed but I would have achieved my goals. None of my plans had worked. Pyrrha had failed and the suspension bridge plan backfired. All it got me was time alone with Jaune. He appeared so weak, so vulnerable. He was practically offering himself to get rejected and destroyed. All it took was to tell him, '_yes, it's over_' and it would end because of him. Not me or my abilities, or my plans, or anything else, but solely because I was gifted it on a platter.

No, a Schnee wins on her terms and no one elses.

"Tell me something Jaune."

"Anything."

"Is there another woman?"

"Yeah," he admitted like a husband caught cheating, which was not too far off. Hmphf. Very well. Pyrrha, _Goddess of Victory_, you can't have Jaune quite yet. We still have a few more games to play.

"Do you love her?"

"I…"

"Tell me."

Jaune closed his eyes. "Yes."

Crawling through the frozen dirt and grass around the fire, I sat beside him on the floor. My body was cold from the dress' dust-runes, as it was a searing poker pressed to my skin. The fire did not warm me but beside Jaune, the intensity of the dust-runes lessened. It felt like a soothing hot springs next to him.

"But you belong to me, right?"

Holding a hand to his cheek, Jaune looked to me.

"For now."

For now? What.

"Are you planning on having an affair behind my back? Is this a conspiracy against me?"

"I'm having second thoughts about this whole thing, Weiss. That's all." I felt a frozen chill shudder throughout my spine. "I can't stop thinking of her." It felt like my blood was being turned to ice. My heart kept beating, pounding away. "Sorry for being such a coward," he apologized.

"D-don't." My voice was cracking. My throat felt dry.

"W-Weiss? You're paler than usual." He held my hand on his cheek. "And you're cold…" Jaune threw his jacket around me and placed his hand to my cheek. "Cold as ice," said Jaune. He looked at the dust-runes and asked, "is it your dress? It's dust-cloth right? Ice?"

I nodded, still shuddering.

"C-can't take off… need help…"

"Hold still, I'm going to tear it off," said Jaune. Placing a hand on his, I stopped him.

"No."

"Why?"

Everything felt like it was going dark. The cold was drifting me off to sleep like a ship in a breeze. The call of of it, letting it all go, felt so...so..._right_. This dress would be my coffin and Jaune would be my undertaker. I kept thinking how appropriate was it for that phrase: _until death do us part_.

"So cold," I mumbled. "So cold."

Jaune lifted my face. I could barely see his face.

While my limbs and body felt cold and numb, the only part of me still warm was my heart. It desperately wanted warmth. Not the warmth of a fire or the warmth of the sun but a different kind of a warmth: it wanted another heartbeat.

"Weiss, come on. Stay awake."

I smiled. "So ends, Weiss Schnee."

Then Jaune kissed me.

His lips pressed onto mine. My first kiss. Ah, at least I got to have one while I was still alive. Hundreds of boys have tried their luck and many found themselves damned to the northern prison mines of the Schnee family. But, of all the possible people, it'd be Jaune Arc to defile a Schnee heiress.

Shameful.

Whatever.

Guess I'll enjoy it before my death.

By returning the kiss, Jaune held me tighter. Both my hands found their way to his cheeks and around his neck. There was a heat from it, like an electrical jolt surging through my veins, my skin, my hair. I never felt quite alive from it all or quite dead from the numbness. My flesh felt reincarnated and my blood was flowing.

My mouth sunk into his. I felt tongue but I wasn't sure who was invading who.

The mist started to vanish.

_Click_.

"That's. Just. ADORABLE!" Ruby squealed in delight. "Blake please tell me you got that. Please, please, please, please. Oh man, that was just… wow!" Ruby began clapping excitedly.

"That's one for the scrap-book," Blake acknowledged.

"That was… hot." Yang just stared. "Weiss, mind if I go next?"

"N-No," I shouted. "W-What are you doing here?"

"We were searching for you, silly," Ruby said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "Everything got frozen and we started following the river downstream. Then we see this fire glowing from the distance, then the mists starts to vanish, then… here we are! Watching the lovely couple to be engaging in an intimate and private moment," Ruby finished with a smile.

Blake and Yang nodded.

"Pretty damn hot, Weiss." I stood up and brushed myself of the twigs and grass, slowly being thawed. Yang stood beside me and whispered a question, "but seriously, mind if I get a go at Jaune?"

"Go for it," I hissed angrily.

"Thanks, but no take backs," she whispered before patting my back.

I straightened myself up as Yang began chatting up Jaune about the bachelor's party they would be hosting soon. Ruby and Blake were looking at the photograph they had just taken. My heart wouldn't stop beating. I walked away from the group, back towards Beacon. This couldn't get any worse before it did. I ran into _her_.

"Pyrrha," I said.

"Weiss," Pyrrha replied in a hostile tone. If it weren't for the others, I'd imagine she'd be crying. "Good to see you and Jaune are safe. Is everything okay?"

"Yes. Just catching my breath." It was true. My lungs were emptied.

"So I've seen," said Pyrrha as she tapped her lips. "Must have had trouble breathing in the mist?"

Oh.

Oh no… she definitely saw the kiss.

Now it comes to this. This has now become a simple question of what kind of person Pyrrha Nikos is. Either she is one who takes defeat in totality and accepts it without question or she she takes defeat in stride and it will only make her more bolder, more aggressive, more powerful…

...and a thousandfold times more dangerous.

"Yes, I had difficulty breathing…"

"But not because of the mist?"

Looking away from her, I replied, "yes… not because of the mist."

"This will not be a friendly match. It won't be like an arena with rules and courtesy and we stop when one surrenders or someone tells the fighters to stop. There is no end, until one of us is the indisputable victor."

"And here I thought it was a friendly match."

"This was never a friendly match."

"Good," I responded. "I like to give my opponents every advantage and still continue to crush them. Then, there will be no more excuses when you realize the superiority of a Schnee."

Pyrrha scoffed.

"There's still one last chance. I have to succeed there," Pyrrha said softly before her eyes glowed with fiery confidence. "I'm asking you to not interfere."

One more chance? Could she mean?

"The bachelor party?" Pyrrha nodded. "Just what are you planning?"

"Something special."

Ah. So that's you plan? Well, Pyrrha, I'd be more than happy to allow you and your plan to succeed because if that doesn't work then may the heavens have mercy on us all. But I had to goad her on. Pyrrha lives for the fight and she loves a challenge even if she suffers through them. I suppose that's just the mentality of a Goddess.

I leaned towards her ear.

"Use that jar of your disgusting aphrodisiac, _woman_," I hissed. "Because you couldn't make someone fall in love with you naturally, you're forced to use an unnatural trick. Oh, but don't worry. When Jaune rejects you, come my wedding night, I'll make full use of the jar you gave me. Oh yes. It's going to be a _wild night_, for sure."

Pyrrha gritted her teeth and leaned towards my ear.

"Before, I thought this could end with us still being friends. But now, I'm not too sure. Something may happen to the one of us. One of us may suffer a blow that she may not ever recover from."

Stepping away from her, I saw the raggedness of her suit. Leaves and twigs and dirt clung to her. I realized now how cut up and scratched up her face was. Undoubtedly, she had been the one who advance through the forest looking for us-looking for Jaune. And here I stood, immaculately clean in my dust-cloth wedding gown.

Pyrrha, just needs one last push.

"So is that a threat, Pyrrha?"

"Threats are choices. Promises are kept. This is a prophecy. _It will occur_."Pyrrha turned to me with an aura of terror instilled into me unlike anything that I have ever felt before. It was the weight of the tournaments and accolades and triumphs suffocating my lungs.

I saw firsthand the majesty of the Goddess of Victory.

* * *

><p>"So that is your plan? Allowing Pyrrha Nikos one last final offensive during the stag party?"<p>

"What choice do I have? And please, don't call it a 's_tag party_'."

Sitting in Goodwitch's office, I drank tea and discussed the events of the day. By all means, it was a disaster and the plan backfired. Pyrrha and Jaune did not grow closer. However, at the very least, Pyrrha was determined now more than ever to secure Jaune's heart before the wedding.

As I finished recounting the last details, including the talk with Pyrrha, Goodwitch laughed.

"It seems for all the advantages Miss Nikos posses, she can't break Jaune's innocent affections for you," said Goodwitch. "Using an aphrodisiac at a '_stag party_', I'm looking forward to that." Goodwitch tapped her wand to her lips. "I wonder if Mr. Arc will father any illegitimate children on that day."

Goodwitch, you pervert.

"Yang said she's found '_entertainment'_. I didn't bother asking where she got them from."

"I'll overlook it," Goodwitch promised. "But it seems you fell into a trap yourself, Miss Schnee."

"What trap? I messed up the plan was all. Well, technically Ruby did… that stupid self-proclaimed wedding planner of mine. If it wasn't for her I wouldn't have fell down the bridge with Jaune and ended up stuck with him."

"You should thank the fact that your wedding gown was made of dust-cloth and helped soften your landing by making a pile of slush to slide down. Of course, following that the entire mountain side became a frozen waste but alas, at least my precious students are safe."

"Stupid Jaune… stupid Ruby…"

"I wouldn't be blaming them, since you fell for your own trick."

"Huh?" Goodwitch sat down across from me and poured me a cup of tea. "What do you mean?"

"You fell down the bridge with Mr. Arc and you experienced a moment of elevated heart rate and the perfect biochemical responses replicating the feelings of love. In other words, what you intended to occur to Miss Nikos you inflicted upon yourself."

"I...what...?"

"Because of the suspension bridge effect, for a brief moment in time, you loved Mr. Arc," Goodwitch stated.

"That… makes sense."

Stupid Weiss…

"Luckily for you, even if it was for a brief moment you fell in love with Mr. Arc, it saved your life."

"Did it?"

Nodding, Goodwitch explained. "All dust-cloth protects the wearer but over anxiety and stress can be detrimental. The ice dust-cloth of your wedding gown became to freeze you until ice built up in your veins and ice shards made their way to your heart."

"So what, Jaune saved me?"

"Yes. Mr. Arc did indeed save your life."

"How?"

"Love's true kiss thaws all things," Goodwitch stated simply.

"It was just my first kiss. Where's the magic in that?"

"Not very sentimental are we?"

"I was before I kissed him." Goodwitch laughed. "But... Jaune was having second thoughts about the marriage as well. He told me there was another woman-obviously Pyrrha- but... at the time, I didn't want to say '_no_'."

Goodwitch adjusted her glasses.

"I suppose this is a bad time, but are you sure you do not want to marry Mr. Arc? It seems you two are rather compatible and he's showing a ridiculous amount of fidelity that borderlines on insanity. And believe me, that sort of thing is rare from males. I'd grab onto him and never let go."

"Are you betraying me, professor?"

"Not at all. Just advising my student of all potential possibilities."

It was getting late.

"I should get back to my dorm, professor. And thank you again for all your help and advice. It's been invaluable," I said with a bow as I made my way to the door. Goodwitch stopped me.

"Before you go, here, take this."

Goodwitch rose and pulled an item from her drawer with a wave of her wand. Approaching me slowly, she placed the item in my hands.

It was a crudely made stick doll with a badly drawn face on it.

"What… is this?"

"I'm only letting you borrow it.

"That doesn't tell me what it is."

"Patience Miss Schnee, patience. When i was a little girl the things to do were voodoo love dolls. They're just dolls made in the likeness of the person you wish to be with."

"This one isn't very good."

She tapped the top of my head with her riding crop. Ow!

"Handcrafts was never my specialty. But this one was the first and only doll I've made for my first love. But… it did not come to pass." Behind her glasses, Goodwitch's eyes looked distantly sad.

"So why give this to me?"

"I'm letting you borrow it."

"Yeah, borrow it. Why let me borrow it?"

"Perhaps some of it's bad luck in finding true love may aid you, yet," said Goodwitch before closing the door and wishing me goodnight.

I returned up the steps to the dorm and found the team preparing for bed and discussing the next events in preparation for my wedding.

"Trust me, it's going to be the best bachelor's party ever!" Yang cheered. "There's going to be everything from cake… to pie… to strippers… to cookies… did I mention strippers?"

"You're planning the bachelor's party?"

Yang nodded excitedly.

"Yeah, Pyrrha asked me to help out. So sorry Weiss, I'm leaving Ruby in charged of the bachelorette party while I'm at the bachelor's party. Oh man, I can't wait. Can't wait. Come on Weiss, guess how many strippers I pulled for Jaune?"

"I don't know… two?"

"Nope."

"Three…?"

"Three! I got three gorgeous ladies for tonight including yours truly."

"You're going to strip? Seriously?"

Yang pouted. "It'll just be a tease. No need to get your ice all frozen on me, missy. Plus, I promise I won't do anything to Jaune that could be considered cheating. I pinky promise."

"On the contrary, do what you must," I said rolling my eyes and climbing into bed. "Anything's fine."

"Wait. Really? Anything? As in, _anything_?"

"Yeah, anything. Go wild," I said lazily. Sleep was calling. Can't think.

"Go… wild… she says? Blake! You're my witness. Weiss said I can go wild. I repeat. Weiss said I can '_go wild_' confirmed."

"Acknowledged," mumbled Blake in her bed, scrap-booking material left scattered all over her mattress.

"Alright team, another day, and another job well done!" Ruby cheered. "Weiss' wedding approaches and we're going to need all our strength, so lights out," she said before clapping her hands and bringing us into darkness.

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Three- Something Borrowed Fin<em>


	4. Something Blue

**Betrothed**

**RWBY**

**Chapter Four - Something Blue**

_Written from the perspective of Weiss Schnee_

**Summary: **_A direct sequel to 'Marriage Interview'. Weiss jokingly makes Jaune her fiance but when everyone thinks she's serious, it's up to her to sabotage her own wedding. If she fails, then she and Jaune will be forever joined in holy matrimony and live, supposedly, happily ever after._

**Author's Notes:** _Hit or miss. One chapter to go.  
><em>

* * *

><p>A Schnee does not wait for the wind; we set our ships to sail.<p>

If you wait all your life for the perfect wind, then you'll never leave port. Either you make it happen or you'll never reach your destination. The ship may batter. It may wreck. But that fundamental determination to persist no matter the cost is what makes my family above and beyond all others. It's why we've survived. It's why we've _thrived_ throughout the years.

Today, I will craft the perfect wind for Jaune and Pyrrha's ship and, boy, will it sail.

The morning of the bachelor and bachelorette party, which were to be held simultaneously, I found Jaune on his morning jog. His training regime he devised with Pyrrha was predictable. Finding him was easy work.

"Good morning," I greeted.

"Oh hey, Weiss," he said sweaty from his run. "What can I do for you?"

In my hand, I held a small thermos. Within it, rested the key to Pyrrha's victory over Jaune. All I had to do, was get it into his belly.

Goodwitch told me that this particular aphrodisiac, the Petrified King Taijitu Mix, was extremely potent. Most find a small cup sufficient for a sleepless night of _activities_. Even contact with the skin is enough to cause delayed effects. But with Jaune, I will take no chances. The thermos held a liter of the mix and Jaune had to drink it.

"I see you're exercising. You must be thirsty."

Jaune laughed. "Definitely. You know me, run and I need water."

I smiled, "I happen to have a protein mix… would you like it instead?"

"Oh sure," Jaune nodded. "I'm becoming a bit of a health buff," he said as he took the thermos from me. He gulped the contents down and burped. "Damn, that was some strong stuff. How'd you make it?"

"Special ordered it… but Jaune, I hope you'll behave yourself today."

"I will."

My smile weakened. "But… if you find that other girl to be more suitable, there's still time to call off the wedding. I don't want to marry someone who is only half-heartedly into me."

"Me either," Jaune laughed. "B-but… whoa… I feel kind of…" Jaune stretched the neck of his shirt and waved some air down it. "Damn, I feel kind of hot right now. Like really hot. Woo. I think I'm going to take a cold shower. Like ice cold."

It was working faster than I expected.

"Alright Weiss. I'll definitely keep that in mind. Yeah yeah," he said as he stepped back. "But oh wait, can I ask you for something? I know it's kind of strange… but this thought just came up and won't leave my mind."

I tilted my head.

"What is it?"

"Can I kiss you? Just quick?" Jaune stepped closer and closer. He was sweating more profusely than before. His hair looked slick and his skin gleamed.

"Let's save it for the wedding…"

Jaune nodded nervously. "Yeah. Wedding. Okay." But then he placed a hand on my shoulder. "But I can do this much at least, right?"

And he gave me a sloppy kiss on the cheek. I pushed him off.

"That's enough for today." That was annoying. "Don't be so bold, especially in public."

"Roger! I'm gonna go take that shower now!" And with that, Jaune sprinted off. "See ya, Weiss!"

That doofus is getting more and more comfortable with me each day. If I didn't do something about it quick, even if the wedding does get called off, he'll never stop coming back.

Sighing, I placed a hand on my cheek where he kissed me.

It was wet.

"Wait…"

I pulled my palm to my nose sniffed.

It was the aphrodisiac. It made contact with my skin. My vision started to world began to feel _hot_. Like. Really hot. My legs began to lose strength and thoughts flooded my mind of sweaty men, just men. All of them muscle-bound and rippling with testerone. The thought wouldn't leave my mind… of them… oh… no… oh no… _please no_…

I need a cold shower. _Desperately_.

* * *

><p>"So welcome one, welcome all to Weiss' bachelorette party," announced the master of ceremonies, Nora. "Today we have a delicious selection of entertainment courtesy of the absent Yang Xiao Long who is currently hosting the bachelor party for Jaune. But enough of that, let's get right onto the action!"<p>

Oh please. Stop.

The shower didn't help. Neither did gallons upon gallons of cold water. Nor did turning the air condition to max until it felt like a refrigerator in the modified classroom. A small stage was build with black curtains and flashy pink lights. Gaudy posters and suggestive neon lights donned the walls.

Yang, you really outdid yourself. This feels like a legit strip club.

"Aren't you excited, Weiss? I am," Ruby giggled as she sat next to me on the bed. Instead of a sofa or armchair, we were given a purple bed. They looked like one of the things my mother told me the harlots used to make money on. And for some reason it smelled like grapes.

"By the way, Ruby, I want grapes."

"Roger," said Ruby as she used her scythe to pull a plate of grapes from the expansive buffet table. "Here ya go, Weiss. Having the cravings already? _Gasp_! Is the stork coming already?" Ruby asked in a low whisper.

"No. No. Just want grapes. Yeah, yeah. Just want grapes."

This aphrodisiac was unsettling my mind. Control yourself, Weiss. Control.

"Here ya go, little lady," said the bartender named Junior. It was an associate of Yang's and made damn fine drinks. "An Arctic Taste with plenty of ice and lime for the blushing bride to be," he said as he placed the glass on the small table beside me. I gulped it down. "Another? Didn't think you'd like it that much. Right away."

The chill that washes down my throat kept the horrible thoughts at bay, if only for the moment. I'm going to need a shot of Arctic Taste every few minutes if I wanted to stay sane.

"Alright, are you ready guys," Nora shouted into the mic. "Because the for first of our entertainment tonight… allow me to introduce… each one with '_Sexy_' as a first name… the Sexy Trio!"

"Sexy Trio?" Ruby wondered aloud. "Who could they be?"

The music began blaring in an obnoxious tone with wild techno and beats. It made my heart thump wildly. The curtains slowly began to rise revealing three figures with '_Sexy_' far from being their first name.

But this aphrodisiac makes me think otherwise.

"First off… Sexy Sun!"

And there was monkey-boy standing in just slacks, suspenders with a yellow bowtie. His bare chest exposed. I think I'm going to be scarred for life. He posed with the same arrogance that gets him in trouble, trying to show off his muscles. Oh god, why did they have to look so _delicious_?

"Next… Sexy Scarlet!"

A redhead walked onto stage, visibly chilly. Scarlet was dressed like Sun. He rubbed his arms and coughed. This guy might have looked like a sick animal, but I wanted to _devour_ him.

"And the last but not least… Sexy Sage!"

Sage walked onto stage. Enough said.

Ruby nudged my shoulder.

"Isn't this funny? I wonder what they're going to do."

"They're going to do nothing," I said. "Nora, stop ogling the delicious… I mean stop ogling the Sexy Trio and listen to me. Just hurry it up."

"Huh? Okay, sure," said Nora as she cleared her throat. "And finally, the last name of Team SSSN… Naughty Neptune!"

Oh please. No…

No…

Neptune walked on stage. In a speedo. I covered my eyes.

"Please, just… stop…" My heart couldn't take much more.

"Don't worry Weiss! I saved the best for last!"

Ruby gasped. "Who could it be!?"

Nora grinned. "And finally… allow me to introduce the final and sexiest entertainment for tonight… you all know him… you all love him… Ravishing Ren!"

Ren walked out on stage wearing a dress.

"Nora… why did you make me to do this?"

"It's sexy and it really brings out your eyes."

Ren brought his hands to his face and sobbed quietly while Team SSSN comforted him. "Is it so wrong that I just wanted to be pretty," Ren cried.

Junior came by my side.

"Man this is pretty gay. Here's your drink, little miss." I gulped it down.

This bachelorette party is a disaster.

"Ruby," I whispered. Ruby turned to me, her eyes sparkling from excitement. "No more of this entertainment"

"Oh, sure," Ruby smiled. "What do you want to do?"

"I want board games and drinks. That's it."

Ruby's eyes came to life.

"Sure!" Ruby turned her attention to the master of ceremonies, "Nora, Weiss wants to switch to plan B. We're going with board games and food."

"Thank the heavens," Scarlet moaned. "Can I put on a shirt, now?"

"I kind of like the air around my armpits," said Sage. "It makes me feel so alive."

"Yeah, this is pretty liberating," Sun added.

"Well… I do kind of enjoy the air between my legs…" Ren said softly.

"You guys are telling me. Why isn't speedos a thing?" Neptune wondered aloud. Nora snuck behind him, an electric hair trimmer in hand. With a quick upward stroke, Nora took off a chunk of Neptune's blue hair. "_Gah_! My perfectly groomed hair," he shouted. "Noooo."

Quickly grabbing a handful of it and tying it into a bundle, Nora tossed the harvested hair onto my lap.

"There ya go, Weiss. Something blue for your wedding," she laughed triumphantly.

I buried my hands into my head as Junior placed another drink beside me. Gulping it down, I wondered if Pyrrha was having a better time than me surviving this ordeal.

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Four - Something Blue Fin<em>

**Betrothed**

**RWBY**

**Chapter Four and a Half - Something Red**

_Written from the perspective of Pyrrha Nikos_

* * *

><p>Today, I cannot lose. I <em>will not<em> lose. I am the Goddess of Victory. I am the Untouchable Queen of the Arena. Victory is my destiny. It's fated. It's _decided_ that I will emerge victorious.

That is why I am on a purple bed sitting next to my prize, Jaune, at his bachelor party.

Though I was hesitant at first, accepting being his '_best man_' had been a blessing in disguise. In honest truth, it pained me to assist him as he prepared to wed another. Watching him smile whenever he mentioned her name. Excitedly thinking of her at random points of the day. The causal name drops and references to her and her beauty and personality and… whatever else he loved about her. Everything but her family name and wealth. Everything she has, I thought I had been her better, ways I thought I had been her superior.

Jaune doesn't realize how deep his love for her strikes to my heart.

The lights, the music, the curtains and decor gave it the entire refurbished classroom an unsavory feel. But no matter, a minor trifle. Jaune's heart is rather pure and innocent in a way. It shouldn't faze it.

But why was he sweating so much?

Perhaps now was the time to offer him the drink. A cocktail of spices, herbs and a petrified baby King Taijitu, it was a powerful aphrodisiac I had read about. There was enough in this glass to make a man awake and, ahem, _active_ for a full day and night.

"Jaune, you look hot."

"I-I am? S-say what ya know? I'm pretty hot," Jaune said wiping sweat from her his head. "T-Towel? Towel please," Jaune asked around. I handed him a towel. "T-Thanks Pyrrha…" Jaune wiped the sweat.

"Here Jaune," I said offering a glass of the Mix. "Take a sip of this. I promise it's cold and it'll soothe your nerves."

"Th-thanks, Pyrrha," Jaune said as he gulped down the drink. "Whoa, this taste exactly like what Weiss gave me earlier. This is that pr-protein drink, r-right?"

Wait. What.

"You've taken a drink of something like this from Weiss?"

"Y-Yeah, it was g-goo-oh, oh, oh. Pyrrha, oh," said Jaune as he whimpered. "It hurts… it hurts…" Jaune's hands found their way between his legs as it clutched. "Oh why. Why does it hurt… Pyrrha… Pyrrha…"

I looked at him squirming beneath me.

"Jaune… are you…?" No, stupid Pyrrha. Jaune was definitely not okay.

"I feel so… oh Pyrrha… your skin… oh, oh… so smooth…" Jaune's eyes were dazed and his speech became more slurred like he was a drunkard. "I want to touch you…"

My heartbeat quickened. His hand touched my thigh. Slowly they were working their way up.

"Jaune," Yang's voice shouted throughout the room. "Today I am your master of ceremonies, Yang Xiao Long and here I am to provide you with shameless, unapologetic service just for you." Yang blew a kiss towards Jaune, who lost interest in my legs and was entranced by Yang and her outfit.

A shirt several times too tight and too white that you could clearly see the gold and black lace of her undergarments. It was indeed shameless and unapologetic. What am I saying? What else was I expecting from Yang?

"She's _hot_," Jaune said. I slapped the back of his head. "Owie."

"So while I am one of tonight's special guest… _entertainers_. I am not the first. In fact, I have somebody special to start off… so Jaune." Yang licked her lips and spoke softly into the microphone. "Ready for your appetizer?"

"Yes!"

"Alright...lights." The lights dimmed. "Music." A soft melody became to play. "Now here is the first course on today's menu… our very own shadow cat… Kitty!"

"Me-_meow_…"

Oh Blake. What has Yang done to you?

Blake wore black that only highlighted the generous amount of pale skin she was showing. Instead of lace, she had furry linings on her brassieres. Around her neck, a collar with a bell. She also had a wired tail that swayed as she moved on all fours across the stage.

"Here, Kitty, Kitty," said Yang, motioning Blake closer.

I placed a palm to my face. This was not going as planned. Blake stood on fours. She had furry boots and gloves resembling cat paws. Yang pointed towards Jaune, and Blake crawled to the edge of the stage before leaping.

"And now the tiger is on the prowl!"

Landing with such force that Jaune and I bounced upwards, Blake quickly crawled a top of Jaune who was busy eyeing every inch of skin Blake had exposed, which was a very, _very _generous amount.

"Blake… you're beautiful," said Jaune absentmindedly. His hands on her hips.

"Th-thanks," Blake murmured as Jaune's hands ran up and down her legs and back. "A-ah," Blake began to whimper. "Your hands are warm," she said. "It's cold in this thing."

"Can we please hear the kitty purr!?"

"O-Oh… meow…" Blake tried to best to purr as Jaune held her tightly. Jaune moaned compliments as he continued to feel her up. "A-am I really that hot? Ah! Not there…"

Yang stood beside me and whispered gently into my ear.

"Enjoying the show, little miss?"

"Y-Yang. Don't scare me like that."

"Blake and Jaune look like they're having fun getting to know each other."

"I-is that really alright?"

Yang shrugged. "Weiss said I can do anything so anything means _anything_," she said before stripping off her tight shirt and releasing her chest. "Besides, it's time for a little bit of bumblebee action," she grinned. Pulling a blanket form beneath the bed, in a black-and-yellow pattern, she threw it a top of Blake and Jaune who were beside me. "Blake heads up!"

And Yang dove passed me and under the sheets with Blake and Jaune.

"Y-Yang? Blake? J-Jaune?" A bundle of bodies were tucked underneath the large blanket which did not allow me to see at all what was going on. All I heard were suggestive sounds and gasps and Yang's motivational shouts.

Before long, Yang peeked her head out. She held the blanket tightly to her chest with one hand.

"So as the saying goes, Pyrrha," Yang said. "You see nothing, you heard nothing, you say nothing. Especially to Weiss."

"But Yang… I've been hearing…"

"Shush," Yang shouted before throwing something soft at my face. I pulled the cloth off my face.

It was her yellow and black-laced top.

The bed continued to shake from the constant shock-waves of motion emitting from the mountain of bodies underneath the blanket before me. I could hear hot panting, the occasional scream-usually from Yang, and plenty of whimpering-usually from Blake.

Whatever was going on underneath there, I was afraid to look. Blake erupted from the beneath the blanket and let loose a feral howl. It was terrifying. The glasses at the makeshift bartending station began to vibrate, as if it they were to shatter from the high pitch.

"Yes. Yes! _YES_!" Blake collapsed on my lap. "I'm a mutt. I'm a dirty, filthy mutt…," Blake panted. "Oh hey, Pyrrha."

"Hey… Blake…"

"Blake," Yang called out. "Get back in here. Round two, prompto."

"Roger," Blake nodded before hesitating to return underneath the rumbling bumblebee sheets. "Argh, this thing is too constricting," she said before removing her top and tossing it.

I slowly peeled furry black brassiere from my face.

Yang popped out of the bed and plopped beside me.

"Jealous, little miss?" Yang leaned closer. "Jealous I got to have a taste of your little lover before you did?" Yang's lips were by my ear. "I had a nice, long, good taste of him. Want to hear a little secret between just the two of us?"

"what?"

"Just now, Jaune was my _first_."

"Wh-what!?"

"I even swallowed… Blake couldn't hold it in. She had to swallow too."

My heartbeat stopped.

"What!?"

I didn't want to hear the details. I didn't want to hear the details. _I didn't want to hear the details_!

"His hands are magical… and he knows precisely where to touch and when…"

"Yang…"

"I know you want a taste of him, too," said Yang as she leered me with her eyes. "Weiss said I could do anything and so I did. That applies to you since I'm letting you do anything. So tell me Pyrrha. I made you the offer."

"I recall…"

My thoughts wandered back to when Yang approached me several days ago. She laid out the proposition for me. It was something entirely new that it made me blush completely red. I was undecided then.

"Are you going to take it?"

Well, I'm decided now.

"Yes," I said, stripping my clothes.

"Wonderful," smirked Yang as she stood up with a mic in hand. "Now then… Ladies and Jaune… I, Yang Xiao Long, am pleased to introduce the climax of tonight's entertainment! The penultimate moment before the final release! The last entertainer of tonight's menu… our main course... The one… the only… your very own '_Untouchable Queen_' who is about to get felt from every inch of her skin… the Goddess of Victory who savors every moment…"

"Oh just get on with it, Yang." She looked at me and winked.

"Pyrrhaaaa Nikos!"

Yang reached underneath the blanket and pulled out a clearly satisfied Blake. Jaune laid there, dazed and confused huddled to himself.

Yang smiled to herself.

"Sorry if me and others tuckered him out for you," Yang apologized. Reaching underneath the bed, Yang pulled out a blanket, a faded orange one, with the symbol of the Goddess of Victory embroidered on it. "Had it made just for you, little miss," Yang said as she threw the blanket over Jaune. "When you're ready."

"I'm ready," I said diving underneath the sheets.

His hands were all over, desperately feeling. Never did it feel like a perverted touch. Each felt surgical, precise and done with perfection of accuracy and timing.

Jaune was touching me and I _loved_ every single moment of it.

Before long, I found him in an embrace. His hands continued to pleasure each inch of my body. I could feel his girth against my body. It was euphoric. It was tantalizing and addicting.

So I kissed him as fiercely as I could. Inexperienced as I was, figures there'd be blood from my nose.

Before long, he found his way to last piece of cloth standing between him and my most sacred areas. Maybe it was the aphrodisiac from his lips or perhaps I was drunk on love but beneath the Goddess of Victory blanket on the purple bed at his bachelor's party I gave him my innocence.

* * *

><p>Yang pulled the blanket from over us. She and Blake looked over me. They were both wearing robes.<p>

"Yo Pyrrha. Yang to Pyrrha. You still with us? Or you want a few more rounds?" Yang pulled a tissue from a nearby box. "Here for your nose. You look like a red mess, Pyrrha. Man, that's _a lot _of blood…" Yang pulled more tissues.

Blake nodded before holding up a camera and snapped a picture. "Private collection," she assured me. "Not going in the scrap-book."

I couldn't care less.

"A few more… rounds please…" I was panting. I desperately wanted more of Jaune. "He's… the most amazing lover in the world."

"Huh? Lover?" Yang looked confused. "Jaune wasn't…"

A realization came to Blake's eyes as she looked at the photo in her camera.

"Oh… Pyrrha thought he was… you know… doing that with us… under the sheets…" Blake whispered to Yang. I looked at both of them, dazed and confused.

"Wait, she actually thought… _Ew_. No, Jaune was just massaging us. And he's damn good at it too. But no, we weren't… doing the deed."

"I've never done the deed before. I've never actually kissed a boy…"

"Me either," Yang shrugged. "But massages? They cool."

"They cool," Blake agreed.

"You guys… weren't?" I murmured. "Then… what was I…?"

Yang and Blake looked at each other.

"I don't know what you were doing…," said Yang.

"But it definitely wasn't what we were doing," said Blake.

I turned to look to Jaune, who had curled into a ball and was fast asleep. I ran a hand through his hair, and looked at the man who made me a woman.

"Please," I began softly. "Don't tell Weiss." The bumblebee pair looked at each other.

"Guess we got no choice…" Yang said sadly.

"A marriage built on lies?" Blake wondered aloud.

"An innocent mistake," Yang shrugged. "It's my fault anyways for poking Pyrrha to do it. Plus we didn't do any favors with all the moaning and stripping. She definitely got the wrong idea…"

"We should still tell Weiss."

"Nah," shrugged Yang. "I doubt Jaune will remember."

"Yang, the only way a secret can be kept between three people is if two are dead," said Blake. "Well… Jaune's already kind of halfway into the grave at this point."

"Think he'll remember?" I asked softly.

"Nah, he's looks exhausted as crap. Probably will think it was all a really good dream. When he wakes up we can tell him we spent the day playing strip-versions of board games," shrugged Yang. "It was an impulsive decision, Pyrrha. No need to feel hung up over it."

"Is this really right?" Blake wondered. "To cover it up?"

I felt guilt in my heart.

"Hey, Weiss loves him right?"

"But…" Blake looked at me. "Things… they happened."

"Well, Pyrrha," said Yang looking towards me. "It's your call. I'd like Weiss to be happy."

"As do I," added Blake.

"But you gotta tell us if Weiss knows about this… whether it's a one-time mistake or an affair."

I looked down at Jaune. The future we could have had together would be the future for him and Weiss. She genuinely loves him, as do I… if only I had been more forward and honest, it'd be me who would be wearing the dress instead of him.

And I'd be the one he'd embrace by the fire and kissed.

So.

This is what defeat feels like? Ah, Goddess of Victory… what a joke.

"We keep this a secret from Weiss," I said finally. "_She must never know I slept with Jaune_."

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Four and a Half - Something Red Fin<em>


	5. A Silver Sixpence in Her Shoe

**Betrothed**

**RWBY**

**Chapter Five - A Silver Sixpence in her Shoe**

_Written from the perspective of Weiss Schnee_

**Summary: **_A direct sequel to 'Marriage Interview'. Weiss jokingly makes Jaune her fiance but when everyone thinks she's serious, it's up to her to sabotage her own wedding. If she fails, then she and Jaune will be forever joined in holy matrimony and live, supposedly, happily ever after._

**Author's Notes:** _And so, the journey ends._

* * *

><p>Today, I become a bride.<p>

Waking up this morning didn't feel any different than before. Maids came and went. Some scrubbed me clean and others polished my nails and blushed makeup on my cheeks. My hair was done and tied into a braided bun. White flowers, the rarest plucked from the Schnee Botanical Gardens, adorned my hair. They dressed me in my dust-cloth bridal gown. Pyrrha limped into my changing room, she had hurt herself during a training session. She congratulated me.

After Pyrrha left, I tied a knife to my thigh, just above the stocking line.

I looked into the mirror. I look beautiful.

My team, the bridesmaids, escort me down the aisle. I had them draw lots and Ruby won, so she was the Maid of Honor. She tugged me along in her red dress while Yang wore yellow and Blake wore black. Before long, I'll be a wife.

Perhaps it was my fate to marry that doofus.

Blake and Yang said nothing happened. Jaune fell asleep after some time from over stimulation. I imagine Yang overplayed her hand and he probably got a bloody nose from all the excitement. When I found Pyrrha, she was limping down the hallway. She had hurt her leg training and looked like she had been crying. Jaune rejected her, she said. Poor Pyrrha but, alas, so goes the way of the world for Weiss Schnee.

I continue walking.

Friends, family, and all of them surround me. They stood in attention, all smiles and whistles and applause and hoots and hollers. There's a silver sixpence in my shoe. It itches. The knife felt cold against my skin.

Why did I have a knife tied to my leg, again? Even when Jaune flashed his goofy smile to me, I still wasn't sure. I took my place beside him. My last moments as a Schnee.

First was the pomp, then came the ceremony.

A chubby old pastor stood ready. Who was this guy? He smells like piss and sesame oil. He cleared his throat ready to deliver whatever ownblown speech he prepared.

"_We are gathered here today…_"

No duh, we're gathered here today. That's what weddings are for: bringing together people who don't want to be in the same room together to celebrate the day two people decide to be sole sex buddies for the rest of their lives.

"_...to witness the union of two lovers…_"

Me and Jaune, lovers? Debatable.

"_...joined in holy matrimony._"

Joined. Interesting choice of words. A perverse thought invaded my mind: I was naked in an apron. I was bent over the table. A perverted grin on Jaune's face as he had his way with me. The dinner I made carelessly knocked away to the floor with each thrust. I was staring at the roast beef thinking if it was too dry. Was that marriage? To be spread over a table like some meal? Perhaps spreading my husband's guts over the table would be a more fitting end.

"_We hope the heavens will bless their union, from their blossoming youth to a ripe old age..._"

Ripe old age? Does that mean I have to give Jaune blowjobs after my teeth fall out? That I need a good taste of gooey white sauce to go with my oatmeal and raisins? What a life you've caught for yourself Weiss Schnee. You can listen to Jaune prattle on about how his Bingo games went while you're on your knees wondering what the hell are you doing with your life.

Screw honor.

"_Today is the first day of the rest of their lives together._"

First day. That also means first night right? That means… Jaune will carry me to the wedding bed and lay me upon it. Then he will mount the bed. He'll undo his tie and undo his pants. Slowly but surely, my dress will be removed. What kind of face will I have? Terror? Anxious? What do I know of love or even love making? _Sigh_.

He's going to fuck me. Fuck me right in the pussy. I heard Blake sneeze. Huh, must be coincidence.

The pastor said a few more things. Things I wasn't really listening to. It's mostly just filler anyways. Then, finally, came the vows.

"_Do you Jaune Arc, take Weiss Schnee to be your lawfully wedded wife, promising to love and cherish her, through joy and sorrow, sickness and health, and whatever challenges you may face, for as long as you both shall live?_"

"I do."

The fat, ugly pastor turned to me.

"_And do you, Weiss Schnee, take Jaune Arc to be your lawfully wedded husband, promising to love and cherish him, through joy and sorrow, sickness and health, and whatever challenges you may face, for as long as you both shall live?_"

I said nothing.

Nothing would probably be the most polite response. The fat, ugly pastor prodded on.

"Um… Miss Schnee… do you…?"

I… I… d-

Ha. Yeah right. What can I say?

"Nope!" I said with a cheery smile. The hall went silent. My answer echoed through the sacred halls. Ha ha ha. So funny. They must be shocked, right? Surprised? They can't understand me and my agony. All their looks and hushed whispers. Rumors flying already.

This is a joke. What do they know?

But trust me. Soon they will. I pressed my body against Jaune as my hand pulled up my dress, revealing my pale leg covered in sheer white stockings.

"W-Weiss…?"

"Oh Jaune… my sweet little Jaune…"

My hand glazed the top of the blade as it worked its way up to the handle. My hand pressed against Jaune's chest, feeling his heartbeat. My aim must be true. Gripping the handle, I had to stake my claim.

Jaune belongs to no one else but Weiss Schnee. From his lips to his soul to his very heart.

I can take that all away.

Pressing mine to his, we shared a kiss. How wonderful. How warm… For the first time in forever, I felt warm… like a light in my back.

Then like a storm, came a burst of bright light.

"_Interdimensional portal_!" Blake screamed.

Breaking the kiss, the knife in my hand dropped to the floor.

I looked up at the roof above me as a swirling vortex of pure energy caused skirts to lift up and decor to turn to debris. The light was searing bright, and out of it came a vision. There was the smell of fresh cut lilies and the sound of splashing water. Coming straight towards me was the shadow of a blurry vision I could barely make out.

It was panties.

Snow white panties. Specifically, panties with snowflakes on them.

And they collided with my face.

"Weiss!" I pushed the frilly dress and snowflake panties girl off of me. "Weiss! I've found you!" I found myself being embraced in a hug. "I thought the were-antelopes had sent me off to a distant interdimensional world where I wouldn't know anybody," the girl sobbed.

"Who the… Winter? Winter is that you?"

"I found you! I finally found you!" Winter stood up and proclaimed to the audience. "I've found her: the ultimate magical girl… the true and final form - Wedding Magical Girl Weiss!"

With a tap of her magical wand, I could feel the swirling energies of magical girl enter my body. It was euphoric. It felt like a slipper cucumber crawled up my crevice and laid its gooey eggs within my bowels and delivered me straight to heaven.

"I can… feel it…" I murmured softly.

"Yes Weiss! Yes! Closer to the light!"

"I am… I am…"

Closing my eyes, I embraced my inner strength. The wheel of love was spinning faster and faster, beyond all comprehension. The embrace of the world's reality and all confines of string and cosmos.

I know who I am.

"Do it, Weiss!"

"_I am Magical Girl Weiss_!" With a great flash of light I sunder the chapel and sent the guests hurling. Jaune was there on his butt looking dumbfounded. "Man, I'm too good for you. I'm going Disneyland. _Outs_."

* * *

><p><em>A Silver Sixpence in her Shoe Fin.<em>

**Author's Notes:** _Ah, finished..._


End file.
